The Snitch of Secrets 5
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Sequel to four! James and Lily's fifth year. The marauders become animagi, Snape nearly gets killed, Lily's life changes forever, James is even more obnoxious than ever - and what's this, he's given up on Lily? Friends are hurt, loved ones die, and Voldemort becomes more powerful everyday and as if that's not enough they have O.W.Ls to worry about.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Chapter 1:**

**Decisons**

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the world of the snitch. He was more than aware of some of the things that happened in his parents' fifth year. Things that he didn't want to witness. Snape's worst memory for one. Not to mention the time Sirius almost had Snape killed. But there was something else. Something amazing. They would finally manage it. After all the years of trying, they would finally become Animagi.

Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to see that. He held the snitch, "show me."

He felt his world fall away and in its place he found the very same building. He was in the Hogwarts Castle. Although he was in a very different room. He was no longer in the comfortable confines of the Gryffindor dormitories. Instead he was in the headmaster's study. Dumbledore was sat talking to Professor McGonagall, discussing a very interesting topic.

"I think it is obvious Albus. Miss Evans and Mr Longbottom," the transfiguration teacher was saying.

"I disagree. Miss Evans for sure but I think Mr Lupin would make a fantastic prefect," Dumbledore replied.

"Mr Lupin?" She smiled slightly, "I suppose he would… and he might keep Potter and Black in check."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well then it's settled. Do you want me to call in the next head of house?"

"Why, yes Minerva. I think I will speak to Slughorn next. I wonder what he thinks about Mr Snape?" The room darkened and the fog surrounded Harry once more, taking him to the next memory.


	2. Chapter 2: What On Earth Is A Bomb?

**Please review this chapter. :) I'm hoping to update either tonight or tomorrow night but I can't promise you.**

**Notes to reviewers:**

**Thank you to all of you for reviewing! And thank you for all the compliments.**

**Katja - We are going to have LOTS AND LOTS of Sirius this book. This is his year for being well Sirius. I'm really excited about some of what he's going to get up to but there is also going to be some heartbreak too.**

**Caroline - There is no evidence to say that they never found the R of R other than it's not being on the map. I personally like to think that they found it and kept it to themselves, or that there is something special about the room that prevents it being ****plot-able. Just like how you can't plot Hogwarts on a map of Scotland. It's magic. lol. I can't imagine that the four boys who knew the castle better than anyone else didn't find the best of its secrets. I just think they showed the RofR more respect by not putting it on the map. But we're all entitled to our opinions on that topic. :) Thank you for your review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**What On Earth Is A Bomb?**

Sirius Black hated being home. His father had insisted he come home for at least half of the summer holidays. Two weeks in he was regretting his decision to obey his father. Orion had barely been home, choosing instead to work excessively long hours instead, leaving Sirius with only his mother and brother for company. Mrs Black paid very little attention to her eldest son, choosing to praise and adore her youngest son instead. She hoped desperately to make Sirius jealous, so that he might become the son she wanted him to be. In moments of irritation she was downright cruel to Sirius. Regulus had barely said two words to Sirius over the two weeks. Sirius couldn't help but miss his brother. There had been a time when they had been quite close, even to the point where Regulus would overlook the fact that Sirius was a Gryffindor. However, things had been changing. Regulus was no longer the sweet child who had started Hogwarts two years ago. He had a coldness in his eyes that had never been there before. Sirius sighed at the thought of what his brother was getting himself into. He hated the fact that he couldn't protect his little brother as he ought.

He looked around his room for some inspiration of what to do today. He saw his broom in the corner and decided that all he needed was a good fly round the garden to cheer him up. He quickly dressed and went to grab his broom when he heard a tapping at the window. His owl held several letters in its mouth and a copy of the daily prophet tied around its leg. Sirius smiled, thinking of his friends. He took the letters and the paper and petted his owl before it flew off once more. He thought about opening them there and then but didn't want to stay in the house longer than he had to, so he gathered some parchment and a quill and ink and ran down the stairs and out of the house into the garden. He was grateful that he hadn't met anyone on his way down.

He sat on the grass and looked at the envelopes before him. He recognised the handwriting. There was one from James and another from Remus but what surprised him was the pretty handwriting of Marlene McKinnon. He knew he shouldn't get excited, after all they were still only friends but he couldn't stop his heart from racing. He sighed, showing self control he looked over the paper quickly before opening his letters. He read that there had been another attack on the muggle world outside the Green Park tube station near Piccadilly. _That isn't too far from here, _Sirius thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if that's why his brother's friends had come over yesterday morning. _Is that what they were up to yesterday?_ He felt guilty even thinking it but he couldn't help it. He continued reading, _the muggles believe the explosion to have been caused by a bomb._

_What on earth is a bomb? _Sirius wondered. He sighed in relief when he read that only one person had died although twenty more were in St Mungo's undergoing treatment. He shook his head before turning to his letters. He wanted to open Marlene's letter first but he decided to save it for last. He quickly opened Remus' letter.

_Hello Sirius,_

_Hope the holiday is going well so far and that your family haven't murdered you for your blood traitoring ways. _Sirius chuckled. _I heard from Peter yesterday. He says he had a great time with Mary's family last week and that his parents seem to absolutely love Mary. Little love sick rat – it's sickening. James is bored stiff if the number of letters I've received is anything to go by. I can't believe Mrs Potter still has him on bed rest. _Sirius laughed, knowing Mrs Potter as well as he did he knew for a fact that James would be lucky to leave his bedroom at all this summer. _I'm really excited about seeing you guys at the end of the summer. As much as I love being home, it's a bit boring with just me and mum here. Kate has offered to come and visit for a few days. I never knew how close she lives. She's coming over later today. _"I bet she is," Sirius chuckled. He couldn't help but think that Remus was completely smitten for the pretty witch, not that he'd ever date her. Remus thought it was too risky dating when you are a werewolf. _We should have a lot of fun together. Have you read the prophet this morning? Another attack! At least it's not as bad as last weeks. _Last week there had been a horrendous attack in the centre of London. Oxford Street had been ransacked with almost a hundred muggles dead. _No new disappearances though – at least that's something. Although, if I'm honest, I sometimes wonder if it's just that they haven't been reported. But that's crazy isn't it? Anyway, speak to you soon._

_Moony._

Sirius sighed. He quickly wrote a reply.

_Hi Rem,_

_The holiday hasn't been too bad I suppose. I can't wait until I can leave though. Peter is a bit of a love sick idiot isn't he? Ha Ha. I never imagined him being the sort to get a girlfriend, never mind actually keep one. You're right, James is completely going out of his mind. I must get at least a letter a day and most of them don't say anything at all. It'll be really great to see you at the end of the summer. Soo… Kate's coming to visit? Nice. I hope you have fun with the pretty little witch. Yeah I can't believe there was another attack. It was only up the road from here. I often wonder the same thing. The paper has been known to lie._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Si._

He then turned to James' letter. It was much longer that Moony's letter.

_Sirius!_

_I'm bored! She's killing me. I don't understand why she won't let me get out of bed. I keep looking at my broom and sighing. This is NOT FAIR! I'm not even sick. I'm way better. Over protective much? Anyway, how are you? How's your family? They haven't tried to curse you yet?_

_That attack in London yesterday was a bit of a lucky one. According to my dad, there were aurors on sight already so they dealt with it all really quickly. Dad says that Voldemort is playing games. He's getting more and more irritated every day. He seems to think that the attacks are just diversions. He thinks Voldemort is up to something far more sinister. I personally can't imagine anything more sinister than murder, but what would I know. Piccadilly? That's just up the road from you isn't it? Do you think Regulus was involved? _Sirius sighed, trust James to know exactly what Sirius was thinking.

_Alice and Frank have been round a lot. Alice says her cousin Molly Weasley is pregnant again. I swear she's always pregnant. Alice told me off for joking about it though and said that the baby is only her third child but I retorted with "in as many years." I don't think she was too impressed. Frank's mum is driving him mad so him and Alice are even more joint at the hip than usual. Have you heard from McKinnon? She's due back from Romania today, isn't she? Maybe you'll finally get together…_

_Pete and McDonald are making me sick. He keeps writing me about how much he loves her… blah blah blah. Am I anywhere near as obsessed with Evans? _Sirius snorted as he read the final part.

_Anyway, really looking forward to seeing you next week._

_James._

Sirius smiled as he lifted up a quill to reply.

_Potter!_

_You muppet – you're far worse than the worm! You are actually obsessed with Evans. No doubt about it you are on a whole other planet when it comes to her. I'm not going to comment on your mother's overprotective ways because I like her cooking and I don't want to get stuck in the middle of that argument. Things haven't been too bad. Mostly mum is just ignoring me. Reg is colder than before. I don't like how much he's changed. It's a shame. He used to be so sweet. I don't know if he was involved in the attack, but I have a horrible feeling that he might have been. He had a ton of friends over for the day but they all went out for a couple of hours in the morning. I don't want to believe it but… Dad has been working a lot so I haven't really seen him. I don't really know why he insisted I come home._

_I think your dad might be right about it being a diversion. He has his minions doing all the work – and for what purpose? To create fear? Perhaps, but I think there's more to it than just fear. Like seriously, where is Voldemort? We never hear that Voldemort has done this or that. It's just his minions. He's got his own agenda. I just don't know what it is._

_That Molly witch is always pregnant. No doubt about it!_

_I've received a letter from McKinnon this morning. I haven't opened it yet. I'll tell you what she says. I really want us to get together this year. I don't know how long I can wait for her. I mean I stopped dating for months and months and what did I get? Nothing. I don't know how much longer I can do it. I've got my fingers crossed._

_Really, really can't wait till next week. See you then._

_Sirius._

He finally turned to his last letter. He tore it open with shaking hands.

_Hi Sirius,_

_How are you? I hope you are enjoying your summer. I've just got back from Romania. I had such a great time. I wanted you to be the first to know. I met someone whilst I was out there. His name is Tod. I know that we have… well whatever it is that we have between us but I'm hoping that we can still be friends. I care about you. A lot. There's just too much between us. Too much history. Please promise me you don't hate me?_

_Marlene._

Sirius ripped up the letter and threw it onto the ground. He turned back to his letter to Potter and added a postscript.

_P.S. Change of plan. I need a new girlfriend. Think of someone for me would you? _


	3. Chapter 3: No Response

**Chapter 3:**

**No Response**

Lily was packing her things into a large case. She was going to stay at Marlene's for a week. Marlene had returned from Romania a few days ago and Lily couldn't wait to hear about everything she had gotten up to. She stopped packing when she heard a tapping at the window. Her owl tweeted at her. There were several envelopes in his mouth. Lily took them from him and gave him a treat. She recognised the handwriting immediately, Snape, Marlene and Kate.

She opened the one from Snape first. She hadn't heard from him all summer. He'd been visiting his Slytherin friends.

_Lils,_

_How's your summer been? I'm coming home for a week – do you want to hang out? I'll be home in an hour._

_Love Sev._

Lily sighed and quickly wrote him a reply.

_Sorry Sev,_

_I go away today. I'm packing now and won't be back until sometime next week._

_Love Lily._

She tied her note to the owl's leg and watched it take off before opening the next letter.

_LILY!_

_Romania was amazing! I have so much to tell you! I really can't wait to see you. Hurry up and get here. Alice, Kate and Mary have already arrived so we're all waiting for you. I told them I wouldn't tell them my news until you get here – so hurry up!_

_Have you heard from Sirius? I know you aren't really friends but he hasn't replied to my letter. I wrote him two or three days ago. I'm a bit concerned._

_Anyway, HURRY UP!_

_Love yah!_

_Marley. Xxx_

Lily smiled. She absolutely loved her friends. She quickly opened Kate's letter.

_Hurry up! We're waiting! Marley has a stupid grin on her face and she won't tell us why! Hurry up!_

_K. x_

Lily couldn't help wonder what had her friend so happy. She quickly finished packing, said goodbye to her parents and floo'd to Marlene's house. When she arrived her friends pounced on her, screaming excitably. "Finally!"

Ten minutes later the five girls were sat on Marlene's large bed talking happily about the different things they had done over the last few weeks. Lily smiled, "anyway forget us – what about you Mars – what did you get up to in Romania?"

"I… er… I had a great time," Marlene smiled. "I met someone."

"Someone?" Alice asked.

"What does he look like?" Kate asked at the same time.

"He's really nice. He works with dragons. I really like him."

"So are you doing the long distance thing?" Mary asked.

"Maybe… I don't know. We thought we should at least try," Marlene smiled, "he's going to apparate to Scotland for our Hogsmeade visits."

"That's so romantic," Kate sighed.

"What does he look like?" Alice asked.

"Fit – really strong, handsome… he's got dark hair and the most amazing blue eyes."

The girls all sighed happily. Lily couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Sirius, "what about Black?"

Marlene sighed, "I like him still but things can't stay the way they are and I can't see things getting better between us."

Lily nodded, "it's a shame."

Marlene smiled sadly, "I hope he forgives me. I really want to be his friend."

* * *

The girls' week together went quickly. James and Frank had been to visit a couple of times. Marlene had asked James if he'd heard from Sirius. James had shaken his head saying that he probably wouldn't until next week when he was coming to visit. Marlene didn't stop talking about her new boyfriend but in the back of her mind she was worried about Sirius. She really didn't want to lose his friendship. She'd tried writing him again but he still hadn't replied. The girls had tried to distract her. They'd swam and played quidditch – even Lily had tried to play. When it was time to say goodbye to her friends, Marlene was disappointed to think that she'd be alone again. Her parents were working especially hard at the moment in the department of mysteries and so they were rarely home. She considered going to visit her grandmother but she was scared that if Sirius was avoiding her that would only make things worse as he'd be at the Potters' now and so their paths would cross a lot if she stayed with her gran. She sighed, _better get used to an empty house. Looks like I'm staying._

When Alice arrived home from Marlene's there was a letter waiting for her on her desk. She smiled when she recognised the handwriting. It was from James.

_Alright Prewett?_

_When you get back from McKinnon's, come and see us! Si has arrived and Frank is here. So come round. I want to see my favourite witchy friend._

_James._

Alice smiled at the idea of spending the day with the three boys. She quickly changed and made her way towards the Potter's. The boys were in the pool when she arrived. "Alright boys?"

"Prewett!" James and Sirius smiled.

"Where's Frank?" Alice asked before screaming. At that moment Frank came up behind her and pulled her into his arms bridal style before jumping into the pool. When they came up for air, she hit him on the chest. "I'm still fully dressed!"

"Sorry love – it was just so tempting," Frank grinned.

"I better go get changed," Alice smiled. She kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the pool.

* * *

Alice spent the rest of the day answering Sirius' questions about Marlene's new boyfriend, Todd. She couldn't believe how disappointed he was. When evening came however, Sirius went out with some witch from the next town. Alice frowned as he left, "he's really cut up isn't he?" she asked.

"Yep," James and Frank nodded.

"He's been out with a different girl every night this week," James told her.

"He's not… you know…" Alice blushed.

"I don't think so," James frowned. "I don't think he's gone that far with anyone yet… if he has he hasn't told me he has."

Alice nodded, "if he keeps going the way he's going that might change soon."

* * *

Alice spent most of her week with James, Sirius and Frank. Once or twice Sirius would invite a girl to join them but he'd spend most of the day making out with her. Alice had never seen him like this. She was genuinely worried about him. She received a letter from Marlene midway through the week.

_Ali,_

_I still haven't heard from him. I've tried writing him four times. He still hasn't replied. Do you think I've really hurt him? Have you seen him? You've been spending time with Potter, haven't you? Please tell me he's ok._

_Marlene. Xxx_

Alice sighed, she didn't really know how to reply.

_Hi Marlene,_

_Yeah, I've seen him. He hasn't said anything about it so I don't really know what to tell you. Just give him time. I don't know what to say. He's upset – he's hurt. He is ok though._

_Alice. Xxx_

She'd really struggled to write a response. Late on Sunday evening she received a letter from Lily.

_ALICE!_

_I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I'M A PREFECT!_

_YAH! I WONDER WHICH BOY GOT THE BADGE! I REALLY HOPE IT ISN'T POTTER._

_See you on the train. Only two more weeks._

_Lils. Xxx_

* * *

**_Please review! xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't Wait Anymore

******This chapter broke my heart - I almost cried writing it. Please review. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**I Can't Wait Anymore**

James was beginning to seriously worry about his best friend. He'd been out most of the week with different girls from the town. Marlene had written to him several times. James had seen the letters arrive and he'd watched as Sirius opened them lazily, read them with a dejected look on his face and flung them into the fire. Midweek James had received his own letter from Marlene.

_James,_

_You're probably annoyed with me for hurting him but can you do something. I don't think I can bare to think that he's hurting because of me. I need him to be ok. Please James._

_Is he ok? Is he angry? Does he still want to be friends?_

_Marlene._

James couldn't help but feel angry. He really liked Marlene but he felt so bad for his best friend.

_Marlene,_

_Probably annoyed? I'm bloody pissed off. He's my best friend and you know how he felt about you. He promised to wait for you. He offered you everything. He stopped dating. He stopped flirting. He did everything he could but it wasn't enough. You need him to be ok? This isn't about you! Leave him alone. Give the poor bloke a chance to get over you._

_Is he ok? No. Is he angry? Maybe. Does he still want to be friends? I've no idea. What I will say is he probably feels really stupid right now. He told you he'd wait. After everything that's happened between you, you can't expect him to be ok. I once told you that you matter. That you matter to him. I meant it you know. You're the only girl who has ever hurt him; the only girl who has ever got close enough to hurt him._

_I'm going to tell you something I once to Sirius. I told him this after he hit that idiot you kissed last year. He wasn't sure you'd ever forgive him. We hide away from how we feel all the time. We pretend that we are in control; that we have a choice, but we don't. None of us really have a choice at all. He'll forgive you because he can't not. He cares too much not to forgive you. What I'm saying Marley, is just give him time. You took ages to forgive him so be respectful of his need for space and time like he was for you._

_Sorry I can't be more help._

_James._

James sighed, it was so hard dealing with Marlene and Sirius. They seemed to go round in circles, hurting one another. They were worse than him and Lily. At least Lily was completely adamant she didn't like him. There was no confusion; no real hope, just empty dreams.

Remus was due to arrive any day now. He'd written to James a few days ago.

_James,_

_I got the badge! I'm the new Gryffindor Prefect! I was sure Frank would have gotten it but I got it. I'll see you in a few days._

_Moony._

Sirius was fed up. He'd never felt so unhappy. Marlene had written to him too many times to count and each letter had hurt more than the one before. He didn't understand why she hadn't just given up.

_Sirius,_

_Please talk to me. I need to know you're ok._

_Marley. Xx_

_Sirius,_

_Please don't ignore me. I miss my best friend._

_Mars. Xx_

_Si,_

_I'm so sorry if I've hurt you._

_Marley. Xx_

_Sirius!_

_Stop ignoring me! This isn't fair._

_You're hurting me!_

_Marlene._

_Sirius,_

_I'm coming over. I've had enough. I'm going to come round and force you to talk to me._

_Why won't you talk to me?_

_Mars._

_Sirius,_

_You're being really stupid you know._

_Marlene._

_Sirius,_

_Please stop this. I need to know you are ok. I need to know we're ok._

_Love Marley xxx_

_ Si,_

_James has told me to give you time. He says you'll forgive me eventually – he says you have to because you care about me. I hope that he's right._

_I'm here when you are ready._

_Marley xxx_

A week before the beginning of school, Sirius decided to reply. He grabbed a quill and just let his emotions fall onto the page.

_Marlene,_

_Stop writing to me. I can't keep my end of our agreement anymore. I'm out. You told me that to be your friend I couldn't get jealous. Well I'm sorry but I am. You said I didn't have a right to comment on your relationships – that's all I want to do. You said I can't tell you that guys aren't good enough for you – guess what no one will ever be good enough for you in my opinion (even me)._

_I spent hours trying to work out who to invite to the ball last year. I wanted to ask you but I knew I couldn't – I'd be breaking the rules. In the end I went with Ava but I really wanted to go with you. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked amazing. I absolutely hated Mark Lewis for taking you. I watched you dance with him and I couldn't understand how you could be so happy. You'd said that I'd hurt you, that you'd liked me but there you were dancing with him as if I didn't exist. I left when he kissed you. I knew then that I couldn't be your friend. I wanted to wait for you but it just hurt so much. I told James that I'd wait forever for you but I didn't want to cut myself up in the process. I wanted to give up waiting right then but I couldn't. I had to try. I had to give you a chance. I hid with James in the library for the rest of the holiday to avoid you. Ava was the last date I had last year. At the end of the year when we were in the same group for patrols I really thought we were getting somewhere. We even flirted a bit._

_I promised you I'd wait but I can't. It hurts too much._

_I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to waste my time loving someone who doesn't love me back. I'm not James – I'm not good at the whole angsty unrequited love stuff. Stop writing to me, don't talk to me when we get back to school, don't count me amongst your friends – it hurts too much. Leave me alone._

_I wish you all the best with your new boyfriend._

_Sirius Black. _


	5. Chapter 5: Join Us

**Chapter 5:**

**Join Us**

Before any of the students realised it, it was the last week of summer. James had finally been allowed out of the house so he went with his mum and Sirius to buy their school supplies. They had received their letters the week before. They were beginning to get really excited about getting back to school. Remus had come to visit the week before and Alice and Frank had been round near enough everyday but the boys were still bored. They weren't the only ones. Severus was going stir crazy without his Slytherin friends. He hadn't seen them all summer and he'd barely seen Lily either.

Snape was packing up his things, preparing to go to Kings Cross tomorrow with Lily. He was limping slightly and he had a bruise over his left eye. His father had hit him again. It had happened several times throughout the holidays but their last fight had been their worst. He saw an owl fly towards his window. He opened it before the owl flew into it. The owl held several owls in its mouth. He took them from the owl before sitting on his bed.

_Sev,_

_Where are you? I've missed you! Are you looking forward to going back to school? I really am. I'm the new Gryffindor prefect. Did you get the badge for Slytherin? I hope you did. Maybe we can patrol together._

_Have you heard any rumours about the new defence teacher? I haven't. I really hope it's not a death eater again! Have you seen your Slytherin friends? How's things at home?_

_I really can't wait to see you tomorrow! We're leaving at nine._

_See you then,_

_Lils. Xxx_

Severus sighed. He thought about writing a reply but he really didn't know what he would say. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he'd been grounded all summer. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't wait to go back to school so that he could get away from his dad. He couldn't tell her that things were worse at home than they'd ever been. Instead he turned to the second letter.

_Snape,_

_Where have you been man? You seriously missed out on some fun this summer. You should have been with us in London. It was amazing. Avery actually used the cruciatus curse on a muggle. Stupid muggle didn't even see it coming._

_Anyway, I heard a rumour that Alderete is going to ask you to join us. You have to join us! He even said the Dark Lord is willing to overlook the fact you're a half-blood._

_Write me when you hear from Alderete! I want all the details!_

_Mulciber._

Severus frowned. He still hadn't decided what he thought about the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He had been thinking about it all summer. He hated muggles. He was so angry at them. It was their fault that his mum was crying in her room right now. It was their fault that he was covered in bruises. It was their fault that his father was drunk. It was their fault that his father just couldn't accept that magic exists. _It's their fault he can't accept me. _But did that make it ok to kill them? To hurt them? He just didn't know. He loved Lily and yet she was a muggle-born. According to the death eaters she had stolen magic but the Lily he knew could never do anything so wrong. The magic coursing through her veins was all her. He sighed. He didn't know what to think. All he knew what that Lily would hate him if he joined the death eaters. It would completely destroy their friendship.

_Snape,_

_The Dark Lord wants you to join us. Help us exterminate the muggle-borns at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is even willing to overlook your unfortunate blood status._

_Let me know what you decide,_

_Alderete._

It was barely two lines but there was a lot in those few lines. _The Dark Lord wants me, _Severus thought to himself. He couldn't help a sense of pride and achievement coming over him but at the same time he was filled with dread. _Help us exterminate the muggle-borns at Hogwarts, _Snape reread, _that means Lily._


	6. Chapter 6: Kings Cross

**Chapter 6:**

**Kings Cross**

Harry watched as his grandmother and grandfather kissed his father goodbye. He could tell that Dorea was incredibly nervous. She had tried to encourage James to take up home schooling but that hadn't worked and now she was in floods of tears saying goodbye to him once more. Sirius stood slightly to one side feeling slightly awkward. The Potters were like a second family to him but sometimes he felt a little unsure of his place with them. As if sensing this, Dorea quickly pulled the young boy towards herself and embraced him tightly, "be safe. Ok? Sirius, promise me you won't do anything stupid this year?"

Sirius grinned slightly. Dorea continued, "I don't want to hear that either of you are in the hospital wing!"

Luckily at that moment, the Jackson family siblings made their way over to the Potters. Cynthia was complaining to anyone who would listen to her that it was unfair that she still had three years to wait until she would be able to go to Hogwarts. Nancy's boyfriend, Xenophilius Lovegood patted the young girl on the head. Dorian and Doreen hugged Mr and Mrs Potter. They both seemed very excited. Dorian was going into his final year at Hogwarts and he had received the Head Boy badge. The Potters had thrown him a large party the previous week. His badge was pinned to his jumper and he puffed his chest out slightly – clearly very proud of himself. "Doreen are you excited? You're going into your third year now. You'll be able to go to Hogsmeade!" Dorea smiled at the young girl.

"Very much Aunty Dorea," Doreen smiled.

From where Harry stood he could see most of his parents' friends and their parents. He could see Frank kissing his mother goodbye and Alice not far from him hugging her own mother closely. It was very difficult for both Alice and Frank to leave their mothers behind ever since the deaths of their fathers. Harry could also see Mary Macdonald. Alvinerz Macdonald, Mary's widowed father was hugging his two eldest daughters tightly. He told Mary and Hannah that he loved them before watching them onto the train. Lauren his nine year old daughter was sobbing at his side. She was desperate to attend Hogwarts herself. "Only two more years," Harry saw Alvinerz say to his youngest child. Further up the platform still, Harry could see Remus kissing his mother goodbye. She looked worried. _Perhaps the full moon is soon, _Harry thought to himself. Taking in the young boy's appearance Harry thought his assumption was right. He looked particularly gaunt and frail. Peter looked even heavier than he had before the holidays as he hugged both his parents goodbye before going to find his girlfriend. Harry was shocked when he saw Marlene however because there next to her parents was a tall, handsome, young man. Harry noticed that his godfather was watching Marlene and the young man closely. _Is that Todd? _Harry wondered. His wondering ceased when the man leant down and kissed Marlene gently on the lips. Marlene's parents didn't look surprised at all. Sirius on the other hand looked devastated. As the whistle blew James and Sirius quickly jumped on the train without as much as a glance back at the platform.

The marauders quickly found a compartment and sat down. Sirius stared out the window. After a few minutes Remus left the compartment, "I've got to go meet the other prefects."

When the door closed behind Remus, the other boys started discussing their friend's new position, "this doesn't change anything!" James was telling them.

"We're still the marauders. We still have to pull amazing pranks. It's just who we are," Sirius agreed.

Peter sat nodding his head at the two boys. They conversation dwindled and Sirius returned his gaze to the window. James sighed, "come on Si."

"What James?" Sirius replied.

"You've got to snap out of this," James tried to encourage his friend.

"You mean the way you've snapped out of liking Evans?" Sirius retorted before jumping to his feet, leaving the carriage, slamming the door behind him. James sighed again, _maybe he's right._

Sirius didn't really know where he was going. All he knew was he wanted to be alone. He saw his little brother and his probably death eater friends on the way to wherever he was going. Alfredo Rowan smirked at Sirius, "alright bloodtraitor?"

Sirius tried to ignore him but he then turned to Regulus and said, "I don't know how you can stand having THAT for a brother!" It wasn't what Rowan had said that bothered Sirius. It was his brother's response.

"Him! My brother," Regulus scoffed. His eyes cold and calculating, "me and mum gave up on him years ago."

Sirius drew out his wand and stunned both boys before they had time to grab their wands. He carried on down the train.

Several minutes later, he heard voices coming from one of the compartments. Not just any voice, Marlene's voice. Her compartment door was slightly ajar. He hid in the shadows slightly so that Marlene and her friends wouldn't see him and he eavesdropped on their conversation. "It's just not fair. I don't want to lose his friendship," Marlene was saying, "I just don't know why he'd write me such a horrible letter."

There was a murmur of agreement. _She's clearly shown them the letter, _Sirius thought to himself.

"Did he want to hurt me?" Marlene was asking, "was that the point?"

No one answered her. "Was he trying to remind me that I like him? That I love him? Well… I don't bloody need reminding. I don't need reminding that it hurts when he's around. I don't need reminding that it hurts when he's not. It hurts all the bloody time and its his fault so where does he get off reminding me." Her voice shook slightly towards the end.

"I just want to move on," Marlene told the girls around her.

"I think that's a great idea," Sirius could hear Lily's voice. "He's very immature any way. Just like Potter. Todd on the other hand…"

"Did you see his dragon tattoo?" Mary asked.

"He really is gorgeous," Alice agreed.

"Was it wrong of me to invite him to the station?" Marlene asked. She wasn't completely sure why she'd done it. She'd wanted to see him, sure, but a part of her had just wanted to make Black jealous. "I'm going to have a nap. Wake me up when we reach Hogsmeade."


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Comes To All

**Chapter 7:**

**Magic Comes To All**

As the marauders entered into the Great Hall, there was a sudden quiet that came over the place. Many of the students were watching them warily whilst others were clearly very excited. With James being absent at the end of year feast the previous year the marauders had been unable or more likely unwilling to provide the school with a final prank. Therefore, the entire student body were anticipating an even more spectacular first prank this year. James chuckled. Luckily he had been planning this one for quite some time. Remus had helped but Sirius had avoided joining in over the summer. They took their seats near their fellow fifth years. Sirius waved at several pretty girls further down the table, much to Marlene's disgust. Something red caught James' eye and he saw Lily hugging Snape at the door to the Entrance Hall, "so she hasn't dumped him yet?"

"Dumped who?" the Gryffindors asked with confusion evident on their faces.

"He's not…" Alice began.

"EWWWW!" Mary spluttered.

"Can you imagine kissing someone whose hair is that greasy?" Marlene asked. Kate was the only one to remain silent – somewhat dignified.

Sirius scoffed bitterly, "you should know Mars."

Marlene frowned but decided to ignore his comment. Lily quickly wandered over to join her friends, "can you believe we're taking our O.W.L.s this year?"

"Shocker that, Evans," James teased. "I'm pretty sure that's what happens in your fifth year."

Lily narrowed her eyes in disgust before tutting and turning her head pointedly to face her friends, away from James. "Ah, what Evans – didn't you miss me?" James acted wounded.

"No Potter, I didn't!" Lily replied harshly.

"Unfortunate, seeing as how you've got three more years of seeing my beautiful face every day at school."

Lily glared at him, "maybe not – if you don't pass O.W.L.s"

"I don't think we have to worry about that love," James winked.

* * *

Before Lily could come up with a retort, Professor McGonagall was entering with the new first year students following timidly behind her. Lily whispered to nobody in particular, "oh! I do love the sorting."

"Maybe you could marry the sorting hat then?" James offered.

Several students around them laughed and Lily's cheeks went slightly red with anger. James loved getting a rise out of her, "I mean – you won't have me so I guess he'll have to do."

"I will never marry you James Charlus Potter!" Lily replied coldly, her eyes focused on James' glinting eyes.

Lily and James only broke eye contact when the sorting hat began to sing its new song.

_They say that we're at war._

_That outside these wall a feud has begun._

_Yet I know this is an age old feud._

_It started in this very hall._

_When four wizard folk couldn't agree._

_They fought on who to teach._

_Each with different emphasis._

_Hufflepuff always gentle_

_Wanted to teach them all._

_Ravenclaw had intelligence in mind,_

_When she voted._

_Gryffindor wanted brave,_

_Fiery children with golden hearts._

_Whilst Slytherin, the darker founder,_

_Seeked only purity._

_This discord angered Slytherin_

_And he left the castle to the three._

_He felt that magic belonged to only those_

_Whose family had magical lineage._

_There are those who think this still._

_Some sat in this very room._

_It's an age old battle but now it's real._

_It's outside our walls and killing our friends._

_I beg dear child do not fall._

_Do not fall for the lies of blood._

_For no witch or wizard is more worthy._

_Magic comes to all._

"Well that was different," James commented. He looked over to the Slytherin table, where the students were shaking their head in disgust, clearly repulsed by the hats words.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "When I call your name you will step forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head."

There were several students who nodded their heads but most merely gulped.

"Jetton, Robert!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were several boos from the Gryffindor table but Professor McGonagall quickly shushed them.

"Oliver, ARLENE!"

Arlene was relatively tall for her age. She had long shiny hair that shimmered down her back. She didn't look even slightly concerned as she sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as their new housemate joined them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Lily told her. "You'll absolutely love it. I'm Lily. If you need anything just let me know, I'm the fifth year girl prefect."

"Thanks," Arlene replied.

"Evans, give the poor girl a chance to get her breath," James laughed, "James Potter – ¼ of the Marauders and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain at your service."

Arlene giggled as James flirted softly. He closed his eyes on Lily and saw an exasperated look come over her. He broke out into a big grin, _mission accomplished._

"Sykes, Jessica!"

A young girl with ginger hair stepped forward timidly. She looked like she was shaking but James couldn't be sure. She reminded him slightly of Lily, not that he'd tell her that.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vega, Marcia!"

"Gryffindor!"

The sorting seemed to go quickly and before the students knew it they were tucking into the amazing feast. When the feast was complete, James twirled his wand at the staff table and Professor Dumbledore's phoenix podium took off in flight around the room. The next thing the students saw was beautiful eruptions of red and gold paint falling from the ceiling. It landed on everything and everyone, drying instantly. In the distance they could hear a beautiful melody, the phoenix song. The marauders stood to their feet took a bow before James spoke, "on behalf of the marauders I would like to say, welcome back to Hogwarts but never forget it's the Gryffindors' playground."

There were several cheers from each of the tables, except Slytherin of course.

Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet and clapped his hands, "very good. Very good. Quite entertaining. I find myself waiting for our feasts just to see what you boys come up with! Before I release you to go to your beds, may I just introduce the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Walter Pulham. He has come from across the world to teach you so please be extremely welcoming. I am sure you will all be quite overwhelmed by his experience and knowledge. Now, off to bed with you all."


	8. Chapter 8: Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 8:**

**Breakfast Behind Enemy Lines**

The following morning the Gryffindors received their new timetables at breakfast. Professor McGonagall was coming down the table handing them out when James noticed that Lily was missing. "Where's Evans?" James asked the rest of the fifth years.

"With Snape," one of the girls replied.

James glanced up at the Slytherin table and was shocked to see Lily sitting with Snape at the Slytherin table. They were far away from the rest of the students but even so it was uunbelievable. "What the fuck is Evans doing over there?" James swore.

Professor McGonagall tutted, "that is enough Potter. Miss Evans clearly understands the value of inter-house relations better than you do. Ten points from Gryffindor for foul language."

"Sorry Professor," James muttered. "But you've got to admit, you'd never sit and have breakfast behind enemy lines?"

"I'd hardly call it enemy lines but no… I suppose I wouldn't."

She gave the fifth years their timetables before continuing down the table. James tore his eyes from the back of Lily's head and looked down at his timetable. "An hour and a half of history of magic," he groaned.

"With the bloody Slytherins," Sirius complained.

"Potions with Ravenclaw after though," Alice tried to encourage them, "that will be better than last year."

"Got bloody divination too this afternoon," Peter squeaked unhappily.

"D.A.D.A. though so that's good," James grinned. "Can't wait to find out what the new Professor is really like."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

* * *

History of Magic was as dull as ever. Professor Binns had started the lesson in a way that was to be parroted by each of their teachers for the rest of the week. "This year is a very important year for each of you," Professor Binns began, "you are entering into a point in your academic career where every test, every paper, every thought matters. Do not waste them. Your O.W.L. results will determine what N.E.W.T. courses you are permitted to take. They also determine what job opportunities you can pursue in the future – so think wisely and use your time efficiently. Your head of house will be giving you career counselling and I suggest you take their advice – you'll need it. This year we will mostly be focussing on the Giant Wars but you must make time to review everything we have learnt thus far – any of what I have taught you over the last five years could be on the O.W.L paper." Throughout the day they received the same talk repeatedly.

* * *

Professor Pulham was waiting for them in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at the beginning of their last lesson. The marauders meandered to the back of the classroom and sat at their favourite table. The professor watched with narrow, suspicious eyes as the students all took their seat. When the room was at last silent, the elderly man began to speak in a slow, thoughtful, clearly wise voice. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. According to Dumbledore you have covered a wide range of subjects. You should have covered dark creatures in your third year; boggarts, kappas, red caps, grindylows, werewolves, vampires, hinkypunks… do I need to continue? You are all with me, are you?"

There was a murmur of ascent around the room. "Very well. Last year, you should have covered some basic curses and duelling as well as some more advanced dark creatures. Is that correct?"

Many students nodded their heads, "I understand that it must be slightly nerve-wracking for you to have yet another defence teacher, especially after your last one turned out to be a death eater but I promise you I'll teach you well… and I'm not a death eater in case any of you are wondering. I have spent the last ten years travelling the world studying the dark arts and how we can defend ourselves against it. I've spent the last year with witches and wizards in Peru."

Harry couldn't hear a sound other than the teacher's voice. The entire class was sat in silence. It was as if they had even stopped breathing. "This year we will focus on useful spells, jinxes and hexes." He flicked his wand at the blackboard behind him and writing appeared.

_Incantation: Verdimillious_

_Type: Charm_

_Hand Movement: Wave the wand overhead in a circle and make a forward slashing motion._

_Light: Green_

_Effect: Precipitates green energy from the wand tip that can – do damage; - unveil objects hidden by dark magic._

"The Verdimillious charm is a very useful charm as it can have several effects, depending on its use. If you were to merely cast the charm whilst aiming for a specific target, it would cause green sparks or a sort of er… green electrical discharge that explodes and crackls all around the victim, hurting them. Hence, the charm is very useful in duelling. If you were to draw out the casting, saying the incantation slowly and waving your wand overhead in a circle, aiming for thin air, then an orb of green energy will be thrown from the wand tip, exploding several metres away in a blinding flash of emerald light and illuminating the entire room for a short period of time. While the light from the spell lasts, objects hidden by dark magic will be revealed, so that they are temporarily visible and tangible again."

The class were paying avid attention to the new teacher, "each of you will take it in turns to come to the front of the classroom and practice the charm." He pulled out a register and started making his way down the list, "Avery, you first," he said.

Avery stepped forward, "right – first I would like you to try and use the charm offensively. Aim for the mannequin if you would."

Avery nodded and pulled out his wand, "Verdimillious!"

Green mist escaped his wand but nothing more, "try again boy. Don't give up." Avery tried several times but after a while Professor Pulham sighed, "don't worry, you'll get it eventually. Mr Black."

Sirius stepped forward and took his stance. His first attempt wasn't much better than Avery's but on his third go he managed to make the mannequin shake slightly, "not bad Mr Black. How about we play a game? Anyone who can knock the mannequin down in three or less goes gets fifty points!"

There was some excited chatter around the room at this new turn of events. "Lily Evans next please."

Lily looked slightly scared. She had read up on this spell over the summer. She had wanted to be prepared but she hadn't been able to practice it yet. "Verdimillious!"

The mannequin shook but never fell. She pointed her wand again, "Verdmillious!"

Again it shook but didn't fall. Lily was getting cross now, "Verdmillious!"

The mannequin shook once more. It looked like it was about to topple over when it managed somehow to right itself again. "Very good, Miss Evans. I almost thought you had earned yourself fifty points, there."

Lily huffed in irritation as she took her seat as the professor called for Frank. The mannequin didn't move once for Frank. It shook viciously for Remus but again failed to fall. Mary didn't even manage to produce mist at the tip of her wand much to her annoyance.

"Walden Macnair, please."

Macnair stepped forward. He lifted his wand lazily and shouted, "verdmillious!"

Very little happened the first or second time but on his last attempt the mannequin almost fell over. Marlene was next. She managed to get it to shake and on her last go it finally fell over.

"Very good Miss McKinnon," Professor Pulham remarked, "fifty points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors clapped happily, all except Sirius that it. Mulciber was the next to move forward. He managed to knock it over on his third attempt as well, earning fifty points for Slytherin. Pettigrew failed to even produce mist and returned to his seat with his tail between his legs. James patted the poor boy on the back before taking his own stance. It was his turn. The first time the mannequin just shook violently. The second time it crashed to the ground, much to James' surprise. "Fifty points to Gryffindor – very good Mr Potter!"

Alice wasn't quite as lucky as James. Her mannequin wasn't knocked over but she did manage to make it shake. Alice was the last person to take their go. When she returned to her seat, the Professor smiled at the class, "now… homework."

The class groaned, "It's the first day!"

"And this is your O.W.L. year," the teacher told the simply. Each of their teachers had given them homework today. "You will write an essay on the Verdimillious Charm."

He flicked his wand again and new words appeared on the board behind his desk, "note down, in full, your homework." Harry watched as the entire class wrote down the homework; the only sound, the sound of quills on parchment.

_Write an essay on the Verdimillious Charm specifically referencing:_

_It's uses. The Incantation. The Hand Movement. It's Effect._

_Make comparison with The Vermillious Charm and The Verdillious Charm._

_Give reference to Verdimillious Duo and Tria._

"That will be all. It's due on Friday and don't forget it or you'll be receiving detention!" The class quickly gathered their things before exiting the room and making their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well that was bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" commented Sirius with a low whistle.

"Certainly was something alright!" James replied happily. That had been one hell of a lesson.

* * *

**Please review! I really will appreciate it! :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

**Chapter 9:**

**Quidditch**

Harry watched Lily in the library. She was writing her defence essay. She sat alone. The other Gryffindors were making the most of the September sun. It was only 7pm and the sun was still warm. Lily was surrounded by several books and her hair was a bit of a mess. Harry saw Severus Snape coming towards her. "Alright Lils?" he asked as he sat opposite her.

"Yeah, you Sev?" she replied, without looking up from her essay.

"Not bad," Severus nodded. After realising that she wasn't going to talk to him, he pulled out his potions textbook and started making annotations. Lily tutted as she saw what he was doing, "Severus – you know you shouldn't do that to a book."

Severus laughed, "sure… it's just a book, Lils."

The two friends continued with their work in a companionable silence until Madam Pince came up to them and informed them that the library was closing.

* * *

The following day, James struggled to concentrate in lessons. It was the last day of the week and all he could think about was that nights first Quidditch practice of the year. For the first time since James had been on team, there was no need to have a try-out. The entire team was returning for another year. The only difference was that they wouldn't be having a sub team this year. Instead there were only two subs; Ava Hobbs and Will Stone.

Will Stone was preparing to take Renee's place next year and Ava was hoping to learn more so that in two years time she would be ready to take Holly's place as keeper. Ava and Sirius had been seen flirting quite aggressively in the common room. James had to admit that the third year girl was very pretty. Marlene was certainly jealous, if the dirty looks she had been sending Ava's way were anything to go by. Will walked over to the fifth year Gryffindors and smiled, "sis…"

"What do you want Will?" Kate asked.

"Help with my homework?" Will replied.

Kate sighed, "alright. Come on then."

James smiled, "hey Will. How's things with that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

"Beck? We broke up over the summer," the boy sighed.

"That's a shame," Sirius replied.

"Nah… got a new girlfriend now. Do you know Sharon Tompson?"

"Pretty… third year with you right?" Sirius smiled, "friends with Ava?"

"Yeah that's the one," Will grinned, "speaking of Ava… what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing much… just a bit of good old fashioned flirting."

Marlene stormed up the stairs at the mention of Ava. Sirius frowned. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "What the hell Black!" Lily barked at him.

"Hey! What did I do?" Sirius replied, clearly confused.

"You're being insensitive!" Lily retorted.

James stepped in to defend his best friend, "I don't see how he is Evans."

Lily went to cut across him but he wouldn't let her, "she's the one with a boyfriend, she's the one who broke their agreement, she's the one who was insensitive when she invited said boyfriend to Kings Cross… all Sirius has done is be honest about how he feels and tried to get over her."

Lily laughed, "you're such an idiot, Potter. She doesn't want him to get over her."

"Well, then she shouldn't have gotten herself a new boyfriend," James replied. "You girls are ridiculous. You spend your whole lives telling us you don't want us and then when you finally do we don't want you anymore. I give up."

James stormed up the stairs away from Lily. _If girls are that bloody complicated I'm just going to date and have fun, _James thought to himself. _I wonder if Carmelita Donnie is still single…_

* * *

Quidditch practice went quickly. James handed out the practice rotas. The team groaned, "you've actually got us practicing more than last year. How is that even possible?" They walked up to the castle together but James quickly changed directions when he saw Carmelita Donnie walking down a corridor. "Alright Donnie?"

"Potter – it's almost curfew. You need to be in your tower," the pretty Ravenclaw fifth year prefect told him. She had long, flowing hair and huge blue eyes.

"I was just wondering if you want to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't even know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is," Carmelita replied, "you're asking early aren't you?"

James laughed, "a pretty girl like you is bound to have a date if I left it any later. This way I know I'm the first to ask."

Carmelita smiled, "sure… I'd love to go with you James. Hurry up though. I'd hate to have to take points from Gryffindor."

* * *

James wasn't the only one who didn't return straight to the common room. Sirius pulled Ava into a broom closet along the way. The third year giggled happily. If she were older, Sirius might have tried for more. Being a fifteen, highly hormonal teenage boy he was dying to try more. He was desperate to finally have sex or at least some form of foreplay. But he wasn't into the idea of doing any of that with someone two years younger than him. Instead he kissed her, pulling her up against him. People thought that he'd already had sex – hell they even called him the Gryffindor Sex God – but it wasn't true. He had kissed more girls than he could count but he'd never gone any further than that, not even when he was in a relationship.

Several minutes later he left the broom closet with Ava. They held hands but Sirius dropped it after several minutes. He didn't want her to think they were in a relationship now. He told Ava that he had to go to the library and left her to find her own way back to the common room. As he walked aimlessly through the corridors, he bumped into an ex-girlfriend, Britney Simon.

She was a very attractive girl and she played keeper for the Hufflepuffs. She was much prettier than she had been when she had been dating Sirius. Her hair had grown and so had other parts of her body – Sirius noticed. "Alright Britney?" the thing Sirius noticed most about Britney was that she was in his year. They were the same age.

"Black," she replied coldly.

"Ah come on Brit," Sirius gave her his best set of puppy dog eyes, "don't be angry with me."

Eventually he managed to get her to talk to him properly. They hid out in the astronomy tower chatting for hours. Before long they were kissing and one thing led to another. By morning, Sirius had a new girlfriend and was no longer a virgin.

* * *

**I know some of you are going to get annoyed because he's only 15 but hello age of consent in Britain is 16. A good percentage of teens do it before the age of consent... I didn't but I'm not everyone and some of my friends did. They aren't all going to start having sex all the time. I just felt that it would add to Sirius' story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Amortentia

**Chapter 10:**

**Amortentia**

The students first weekend back at Hogwarts was not what any of them had expected, except perhaps Lily. They were all sat in the common room surrounded by books finishing off their homework. "I don't think I've ever had so much homework in one week," Sirius complained.

"I know man," James sighed, "really sucks."

Remus had finished his own homework and was sat by the fire reading a book. Peter was sat with Mary at a table some distance away from the other marauders working on their divination homework. James and Sirius were both writing essays on the Crups for Care of Magical Creatures.

_The Crup is a wizard-bred dog that strongly resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, except that the Crup has a forked tail. They are clearly wizard-bred dogs since they are extremely loyal to wizards, and ferocious towards Muggles. They will eat almost anything._

_Crup owners are required by law to remove the tail of the animal when it is six to eight weeks old, using a painless Severing Charm, in case they are noticed by Muggles. A licence from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures must also be obtained, and the owner must pass a test to show that they are able to control the animal in muggle inhabited areas._

James sighed. His hand was beginning to ache from all the writing he was doing. He still had to do his muggle studies and divination homework. He quickly finished his essay and then began to make notes from his textbook on how muggles cook food. Their professor had told them that they would be pairing up for the next two months to cook during class "the muggle way." Marlene had been chosen as his partner and he had a feeling that it might be a bit awkward since things were so tense between her and Sirius. Sirius was happy because he had been partnered up with his girlfriend Britney – another reason why things would be awkward for James. Marlene was bound to be jealous. He looked at his watch after finishing his notes. He stood up and walked over to Lily. She was working on her Arithmancy homework when she noticed him before her, "what do you want Potter?"

"Well… we're still supposed to be partnered for divination. Do you want to work on our divination homework together?"

"I've already done mine," she replied, "I'm going to bed."

James sighed before returning to his seat. She'd not spoken to him since their argument. It was nothing new really but for some reason it bothered him. He tried to focus on his homework instead of thinking about Evans and her foul mood swings. He opened up his textbook and frowned. He hated divination.

* * *

As they entered into their second week back at school, James got himself back into his usual routine. He woke up earlier than his friends and went for a ride on his broom. When he came back, the boys were just waking. He beat them to the bathroom and took a quick shower before heading down to breakfast. He really wasn't looking forward to History of Magic. Professor Binns hadn't become dramatically better over night and the lessons were still incredibly dull. James would never know how something as interesting as Giant Wars could be made so dull.

The marauders sat at the back of the classroom. Remus making careful notes, completely ignoring his friends who were playing hangman. Eventually however Sirius and James got bored of playing hangman and decided to play a few pranks on their classmates instead. They had History of Magic with the Slytherins and so several of the boys least favourite students were within range. Sirius whispered a quick spell under his breath, pointing his wand at Macnair. Suddenly the boy jumped a mile as he realised his trousers were wet as if he had wet himself. James and Sirius watched as the potential death-eater looked around the classroom nervously, clearly blushing. The two friends could barely hold in their laughter. James turned his wand on Avery. He gave the boy a wedgy much to the boy's surprise. Evans saw what they were doing out of the corner of her eye and shook her head in disgust, _why can't they be serious for two minutes, _she thought to herself.

Soon Sirius had his wand pointed at Snape as he pondered what spell to use on his least favourite Slytherin. Sadly Professor Binns dismissed the class before Sirius could think of a good spell and so Sirius decided just to trip the poor boy up as he tried to leave the room. Lily walked past the two boys with a clear look of displeasing. This only made the boys laugh more. Remus frowned, "come on or we'll be late for potions." James smiled, thinking about seeing Donnie. They were taking potions with the Ravenclaws this year.

* * *

James sat with Carmelita Donnie whilst Remus and Sirius sat together on the next table. Peter was sat with Mary. James noticed Remus' eyes twitching towards Kate (not that he'd ever admit it) and Sirius was outright watching Marlene. The two friends were working together. Lily was left to work with Dorcas Meadowes, a Ravenclaw girl. Professor Slughorn smiled at the class, "today class we will be learning about love potions…"

The girls sat up, suddenly listening whilst the boys groaned. "Before we begin, please make a note of your homeworks."

"Homeworks?" James whispered to Donnie who giggled.

_For next week – an essay on Amortentia._

_For the week after next – A list of all known love potions and a comparison of two._

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia. Who can tell me anything about this heady potion?"

Lily's hand shot up, "Miss Evans?" Slughorn chuckled.

"It is the most powerful love potion in the entire world. It is said to induce powerful infatuations but it does not create real love."

"Very good Miss Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor," Slughorn smiled at his favourite student, "In the words of Hector Dagworth-Granger, 'Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love.' Amortentia causes infatuation and obsession in the drinker but it does not create love."

"It is recognised by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and steam that rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affections. It is a very dangerous potion and therefore is not to be taken or given lightly."

"You will brew the potion during this lesson and then we will discuss the aromas that each of you smell," Horace Slughorn told the class. James and Donnie worked quickly together. Donnie did most of the work but James helped where he could. The other partners in the room were working hard too. Alice and Frank weren't very good at potions and so Professor Slughorn was giving them a few tips.

Almost two hours later, their potions were ready and each of the students were sitting peacefully in the heady aromas of the room. Slughorn cleared his throat, "when I smell this potion I can smell… cats, old books and pineapples. Now it is your turn… Mr Gibbs?" He turned to a Ravenclaw boy who was sat on the front row.

The boy blushed, "I smell oranges, broomsticks and my mum's cooking."

"Mr Greenock?"

"Erm… cake, lemon pancakes, and Louise's perfume." His girlfriend Louise Kwan smiled.

"Mr Jakes?"

"Christmas pudding, pinecones and mistletoe."

Slughorn made his way through the class until he came to Mary. "Miss MacDonald?"

"I smell Peter – I can't describe it but everything I smell is Peter."

"Ah how lovely," Slughorn grinned. "And you boy?" He asked turning to Peter.

"I smell Mary's perfume, the smell of her house and her shampoo."

"Miss McKinnon?"

Marlene looked nervous, "I smell… something woodsy, almost like a dog, a bludger ball…" she looked at Sirius. He was watching her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them the truth. She couldn't tell him the truth. "I smell something I smelt for the first time this summer – my boyfriend's aftershave."

She saw the pain she had caused him. It was there and then it was gone as he adjusted his face to a mask of indifference. "Miss Stone?"

"For me the potion smells like… it smells like my favourite book, the fire in the Gryffindor common room and… I can't describe it… I guess its aftershave."

"But who's dear?" Slughorn pushed.

"Er I don't know," Kate replied, turning red. She took courage to glance at Remus but averted her eyes as soon as she saw his eyes on her.

Alice and Frank's answers matched perfectly. Alice could smell Frank's mother's cooking, his shampoo and the smell of his house. Whilst Frank could smell her perfume, the cakes she had made him over the summer and her lip gloss.

"Miss Evans? What about you?" Slughorn inquired.

"Erm… rain, a woodsy, musty smell that I don't recognise, clean linen and lemon." She tried to work out what her answers meant but she had nothing.

"Mr Lupin?"

"Cherries, books and someone's perfume," _Kate's perfume,_ he thought to himself.

"Mr Black?"

"Er…" He wasn't sure how honest he wanted to be, "I smell what I don't want to smell. It repulses me."

"Would you care to explain?"

Sirius merely shook his head not taking his eyes off of Marlene.

"Very well, Mr Potter?"

"I smell… strawberries. I smell… something fruity – like mango and pineapple… I smell… peppermint… and roses…" He knew exactly what those things were. Strawberries – Lily's shampoos. Mango and pineapple – Lily's perfume. Peppermint – her toothpaste… her breath. Roses – those roses he had given her in their second year.

"Do you know Mr Potter," Slughorn smiled, "just the other day someone in my other fifth year class gave almost the exact same answer as you. Strawberries, mango, pineapple, peppermint. The only thing missing was the roses. You and Mr Snape seem to have a lot more in common than you realise."

James scoffed, "as if."


	11. Chapter 11: Are You Trying To Hurt Me?

**Chapter 11:**

**Are You Trying To Hurt Me?**

Marlene was waiting for Sirius as he exited the potions classroom at the end of the lesson, "we need to talk!"

"I don't think we do," Sirius replied.

Marlene dragged him into an empty classroom. He didn't put up much of a fight. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk," She replied suddenly nervous.

"Go on then," Sirius replied, taking a seat at one of the tables. Marlene sat opposite him, "are you trying to hurt me?"

"Trying to hurt you? How do you work that out? All I want is to get over you," Sirius replied.

"Then why did you say what you said?" Marlene asked.

"I said what I said because it's true. It hurts like hell loving you. It disgusts me that I smell you in that potion; your hair, your skin… It's you. I smell you. And right now you're the last thing I want to smell. When I smell you, it's like fire on my throat. It burns." He jumped to his feet. "I love you and I bloody well don't want to. If that hurts you then I'm sorry but why the fuck won't you let me get over you?"

"I…"

"No… Marlene stop. You ask if I'm trying to hurt you… of course I'm not. But are you trying to hurt me? You invite HIM to the station to say goodbye… rubbing it in my face… then you tell me in front of a whole room of people that you love HIM."

"Huh? I didn't…"

"Yes you did… you smell something woodsy, almost like a dog, a bludger ball, and" here his voice changed as he imitated her, "I smell something I smelt for the first time this summer – my boyfriend's aftershave."

He sighed, "If that doesn't say you love him then I don't know what does."

"I lied," She whispered. "It was your aftershave… but you made me promise to let you move on. I couldn't tell you I hadn't."

She turned towards the door. Her hand grasped the knob but she looked back for a second, "everything I smelt reminded me of you. I haven't moved on. You aren't the only one hurting."

He sighed, "I never said I was."

She left him in the empty classroom. He pounded his fist into the wall before deciding to go off in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

Midway through the week, James and Lily bumped into one another. She dropped her books and was assaulted by a familiar smell; fresh linen and lemon. He smelt so clean. She blushed at the thought. "Potter, watch where you're going!" she barked. He leant down and help her pick up her books.

"Like you can with this many books?" James laughed. "Where are you taking these anyway?"

"The common room," Lily replied.

"Let me help you then," James replied earnestly.

"I don't need help," she replied shortly.

"I know but I'm going the same way and I'm a gentleman." They walked together in silence. There was a weird tension in the air around them and Lily couldn't get passed how good he smelt. Why hadn't she noticed that before? When they reached the portrait hole, he told the fat lady the password and gave way for Lily to go first. He placed her books on a table by the window before heading up the stairs, leaving a very confused Lily stood looking at her books.

Marlene wrote to her boyfriend that evening. She didn't know what to say but she knew she needed to end it. A part of her wondered if it was illogical for her to end her relationship with Todd when Sirius was now with Britney but she had to do it. She had to give him a chance.

_Dear Todd,_

_I hope you are ok and that the dragons aren't being too pesky. I don't know how to say this but I think we should break up. I haven't really got a good reason for it and any reason I try to give you will probably just be an excuse._

_I'm sorry._

_Marlene._

The following day she received a reply. His reply was anything but kind.

_Marlene,_

_Thanks for your letter. The dragons are a lot less pesky than you are. Is this because of that boy that was staring at us at the station? Did you cheat on me with him? He'll hurt you, you know that right? He looked like a player._

_Todd._

She almost cried when she read his reply. She tried to formulate a response but she didn't know what to say. Eventually she settled for:

_Todd,_

_I'm sorry. I should never have gone out with you in the first place. The boy you're talking about is one of my best friends and I think I've loved him for almost as long as I've known him. I haven't cheated on you unless you count the fact that I was with you and in love with someone else. I'm sorry._

_I don't doubt he'll hurt me. He has before and I him too. He's hurting now because of me and I have to at least try and put it right. He has a girlfriend so we may never be together but I have to try. He is a player – but he's never been a player with me._

_Marlene._

She went to the owlery and sent her letter as soon as it was finished. On her way back down the stairs she heard some strange noises coming from a broom closet. She didn't look in because she knew that some of the older students had a habit of using the cupboards for their more mature activities. Several of her ex-boyfriends had tried to drag her into a broom closet or two. She didn't make it to the end of the corridor however before she saw Sirius and Britney exiting the broom closet hand in hand. "Are you trying to hurt me Sirius Black?" She muttered under her breath as she turned the corner before the couple saw her.


	12. Chapter 12: Cooking Disaster

**Chapter 12:**

**Cooking Disaster**

Over the next few days, Marlene watched Sirius with Britney. She saw every touch and kiss. She noticed every whispered word. She was getting more and more jealous. She hated to think that they'd had sex. But now that she was looking for them, the signs were all there. On Thursday afternoon, Marlene was stood beside James in muggle studies. She looked towards the back of the room where Sirius was joking around with Britney. James noticed where she was looking, "don't let it get you down. It won't last."

Marlene sighed. She looked up at James and a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away before smiling at her gently, "he'll come back to you – he always does."

She nodded. She didn't notice that Sirius was watching their exchange. News of her breakup with Todd had broken amongst the Gryffindor fifth years. Everyone knew except Sirius. Marlene had begged her friends not to tell him and none of them had broken their word.

"I still don't understand why you don't just tell him," James said quietly.

"Tell him what?" she sniffed.

"That your single," James replied.

"Two reasons… but if I tell you, you can't tell the others." She waited for his promise.

He nodded his head, "first, I don't want him to just break up with her for me. He has to do it for himself. He has to want to put things right himself. He seems happy with her."

"He's not. He's just being a guy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's making the best of a bad situation. If he's not single, he'll think about you less – not much less but it dulls the pain."

"Still like Lily huh?" Marlene frowned.

"Nah… I'm well passed that minor er… obsession. I'm really happy with Carmelita."

"Yeah right," Marlene almost laughed.

"So what's your second reason?" James asked, trying to change the subject back.

"He's sleeping with her," Marlene whispered.

"Huh?" James replied, suddenly shocked, "no he's not. I'd know. He'd have told me!"

"I saw them coming out of a particularly loud broom closet."

"They could have been just making out," James replied.

"They weren't," Marlene laughed coldly, "besides just watch them. It's obvious."

James frowned, _why hasn't he told me? He tells me everything… _"Ok but why is that stopping you from telling him?"

"I'm not ready for… sex. I can't give him what he wants," Marlene blushed.

"He wants you, though."

"It's never that simple," Marlene frowned. "Can you smell burning?"

"Shit!" He turned to the cooker where their lasagne was gradually turning black. "Oops."

They laughed together at the sight of their burnt project, "doesn't look like we'll be getting an outstanding."

They didn't notice the jealous eyes that were watching them from the back of the room. Sirius frowned, _he's supposed to be my best mate… what the fuck is he doing flirting with her? She's mine and he knows it… What would he say if I came onto Evans? _A terrible plan came to Sirius. He didn't hear Britney say to him, "Si, the lasagne is ready."

He just sat there thinking about his plan, "bloody hell Black, it's burning!"

"Shit!" Sirius quickly took the meal out of the cooker. It didn't look to bad. However, the look on his girlfriend's face was anything but happy. "Oops."

An hour or so later Sirius was entering the library is search of a certain redheaded witch. He spotted her sitting at a table towards the back of the library. He walked towards her, whistling under his breath much to Madam Pince's disgust. "Alright Evans?" he quirked a brow at the Gryffindor.

"Black, what do you want?" Lily retorted, not even looking up from her work, "shouldn't you be in a broom closet with Britney Simon?"

"No… I'd much rather be in a broom closet with you," he replied seductively.

Lily blushed, "don't be so grotesque." She gathered her things and made her way towards the doors.

"Come on Evans – it would be fun," he continued. He followed her out of the library and up the stairs. "Me and you, could make a fine couple."

She pushed passed him, into the common room. James noticed her as soon as she entered. He watched as Sirius clearly came onto her. His face fell at the sight of his best friend flirting with the girl who had always been off limits. "Black, leave me alone."

"But Evans…"

"You heard the girl," James said firmly. He had stood up and closed the distance between himself and the pair. He now stood between Evans and his best friend.

"Nah… Evans – me, you, your room, now." He didn't see James' fist coming until it hit him across the cheek.

"Come on Potter – I thought you wouldn't mind sharing. After all you're after Mars now too," Sirius replied angrily before heading up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lily replied.

"I was protecting you," James replied.

"You just punched your best friend. He wasn't treating me any differently to how you do! Whose protecting me from you?" She retorted angrily.

James didn't know how to respond. Eventually he settled for a quick sorry.

Marlene had seen the entire thing unfold. She made her way up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She needed to fix things. "Sirius," she called through the door.

"Go away," Sirius mumbled.

"No," she replied firmly.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Sirius let her in, "what do you want?"

"I want to explain."

"I don't really care," he mocked.

"Yes you do or you wouldn't have flirted with Lily."

"You saw that?" he replied sheepishly, it wasn't his best moment and he knew it.

"Of course I did. I think the whole of Gryffindor saw it. Anyway, I need to explain… I was talking to Potter. We… we weren't flirting. He was helping me… I've broken up with Todd. He wanted to know why I haven't told you."

Sirius tried to interrupt but she wouldn't let him, "I saw you… you and Britney coming out of a broom closet."

"It doesn't mean…"

"Don't tell me, it doesn't mean anything. Sex always means something," Marlene retorted, a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice. "Nothing is going on between me and James. He's your best friend. He wouldn't do that to you. I'll leave you to your moping."

"But Marlene," Sirius frowned, "can't we?"

"Can't we what?" Marlene asked.

"Get together… sort things out."

"I don't think so… I can't give you what you want," Marlene told him.

"I want you," Sirius told the empty room. She'd already gone.


	13. Chapter 13: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 13:**

**Hogsmeade**

On the first of October several students received golden envelopes. They were embossed with a silver S. Sirius recognised them immediately and groaned, "Slugclub invitation."

He opened his own and read it aloud to his friends;

_Professor Horace Slughorn invites you to the Slugclub's annual Halloween party._

_Please feel free to bring one guest._

_Also please come in fancy dress costumes._

"He's got to be kidding!" Sirius laughed. "What are you going to wear James?"

"Who knows… I might go as a vampire… or worse old Horace himself," James winked. They had put their fight behind them and were getting along like the brothers they were.

Sirius laughed, "I might go as the grim."

"That's a good one Si," James grinned. "What about you Remus?"

"Er… I might go as a…"

"You should go as a werewolf," Sirius suggested.

"Shh!" Remus and James told the boy.

"It was just an idea," Sirius replied.

"Yeah a really dumb one," James commented.

"Oh well," Sirius smiled, "there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Fancy going costume shopping?"

"Can't. I promised Carmelita I'd go with her," James replied.

Sirius frowned. He'd broken up with Britney the day before. "What about you Rem?"

"I'm going with Kate," Remus told him.

"Are you now," Sirius winked.

"Not like that," Remus sighed.

"You wish it was though," James replied.

Sirius frowned again. He hadn't realised how coupley they'd all gotten. Remus and Kate, James and Carmelita, Pete and Mary, Alice and Frank… He looked over at Marlene. He wondered if she'd agree to go with him as friends.

Later that day, James was sat next to Lily at their small table in the divination classroom waiting for their teacher, Professor Lifflilee. "Are you going to Slughorn's party?" James tried to make small talk.

Lily didn't respond. She wasn't speaking to him. She hadn't said a word to him since the incident in the common room with Sirius. "Good day," Professor Lifflilee said in a misty, dreamy voice from the back of the room. "Please take out your copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little."

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then working in pairs, use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Proceed."

James sighed, _thank merlin this isn't a double lesson. _By the time they had finished reading the introduction of the book, they had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. "So… Evans… dreamt of me lately?"

She scowled at him, "no!"

"Too bad… I had a really good dream about you last night," he then proceeded to tell her all about his so called dream. "You were…" by the time he was finished, Lily was not just blushing, she looked like a tomato. "So what do you think it means?"

"Er…" Lily couldn't think of a response.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Sirius and Marlene walked together towards the village. It was a bit awkward to begin with but eventually they began talking like friends. They both bought costumes for the party and then decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They had exhausted all polite conversation topics; school, Quidditch, homework, parents… they'd even discussed the war. They'd managed to steer clear of talk of the summer.

Sirius frowned, "what are we doing Marlene?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" Sirius asked.

"You know I do," Marlene replied quietly.

"Ok… then why aren't we together?" he asked. "I love you. You love me."

"But…"

"No… Listen. What's stopping us?"

"I can't…" Marlene tried.

"You can't what? Trust me?" Sirius was getting angry. "Haven't you forgiven me for the mistakes I've made? I've forgiven you."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what is it?" Sirius demanded. "You can't be with me? Why?"

"I'm not ready," Marlene answered honestly.

"Ready? What's there to not be ready for," Sirius replied.

"SEX!" Marlene almost shouted before rushing out of the pub embarrassed.

Sirius frowned, _that was unexpected._ He left the pub a second later but she was gone. He walked back towards the castle alone, thinking about what she had said. _She thinks I'll expect her to have sex… just because me and Brit were… but she doesn't have to… I want her… I don't care if we don't…_

He broke out into a run. He really wanted to put this right. He ran into a group of fifth year Slytherins. "Look who it is… Alright Black?" Mulciber laughed. "How does it feel being the black sheep in the family?"

Sirius frowned, "Piss off Mulciber."

"Now, now. No need for that," Avery laughed. "By the way… that pretty little thing… what's her name… McKinnon? Well… she was here a minute ago looking pretty broken up about something. What did you do?"

"Did you try to kiss her again?" Severus added.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "You know I wouldn't mind digging my teeth into her," Macnair commented, licking his lips at the thought.

The boys all nodded in agreement. Sirius' hands balled into fists. Snape laughed, "after all she's never going to like you Black, you bloodtraitor."

The Slytherins passed Sirius. In a moment of anger, Sirius called Severus back. He paused for a second, "I'll tell you what's under the tree."


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Tell You What's Under

**Chapter 14:**

**I'll Tell You What's Under The Tree**

The Slytherins passed Sirius. In a moment of anger, Sirius called Severus back. He paused for a second, "I'll tell you what's under the tree."

That got the boy's attention, "go on then…"

"Go tonight," Sirius told him knowing that it was the first night of the full moon. "Grad a stick and tap the knot. It'll stop the branches. Then you'll be able to see for yourself."

Snape didn't know what to say. He quickly followed after his friends, leaving the Gryffindor behind.

Sirius couldn't be sure how he felt about what he'd done. He felt guilty. He'd betrayed one of his best friends' secrets. He'd possibly sent a boy to his death. It was almost dinner time. He didn't know what to do. Remus would already be in the hospital wing waiting to be escorted to the tree whilst the other students were having dinner. He broke into a run. He needed to find James. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

_What the fuck have I done? I'm not like my family… _Sirius ran through the gates and up the drive towards the castle. He quickly looked in the Great Hall but James wasn't there. He looked in the common room and he checked their dorm room. He ran back outside to look by the lake and on the Quidditch pitch but he couldn't find his best friend anywhere.

James was sat in the secret garden that he loved so much. It was the only place where he felt like he didn't have to worry about the outside world. He'd had a good time with Carmelita in Hogsmeade but he couldn't help himself think about what it would be like if her hand were Lily's hand, her mouth Lily's mouth, her voice Lily's voice… He'd been trying so hard to forget her but it seemed impossible. He'd been behaving as immature as she thought he was on purpose. What was the point in trying to be better when she never notices? He sighed as he watched the clouds move overhead. He looked for shapes in the clouds. He saw a broomstick… a house… Lily's face… He drifted to sleep.

When he finally woke up, the sun was setting and his stomach rumbled. He checked his watch. 7pm. He'd missed dinner. He made his way back to the common room but was attacked by Sirius on the way. "James! Bloody hell… where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

James was surprised to see his friend so troubled, "what's the matter?"

"It's Remus… Snape… I've made a big mistake. I told him how to get passed the tree."

"Sirius, what the… why?" James frowned. He was angry, "you bloody fool!"

He broke into a run, "get Dumbledore. Tell him what you did!"

As he ran, he pulled the marauder's map out of his pocket. He searched the map for Severus Snape. He noticed his dot in the Entrance Hall. "Bloody hell!" James sped up. He was going as fast as he could but he had a bad feeling it wouldn't be fast enough.

The Entrance Hall was empty when James reached it, "shit!" He rushed out the door and down the front steps. He saw a shadowy figure in the distance. The figure wasn't more than 10 feet from the tree. James rushed as fast as he could but by the time he had reached the tree, Snape had already entered the tunnel. James followed after him. Half way through the tunnel, he began to hear a howling sound and then as he entered the shack the sound changed. He could see Snape a few feet ahead of him. He was stood still, unmoving, barely breathing. The sound of the werewolf had changed. He was sniffing. He could smell them. James stepped in front of Snape and began pushing him back through the tunnel. He could hear the werewolf following after them. It was bounding down the stairs towards the tunnel. He pushed Snape out of the tunnel and they landed on the floor but not before they both saw the yellow eyes of the werewolf just within the tunnel. They jumped to their feet and ran for it. James only hoped that the werewolf didn't follow after them. They reached the castle and found Professor Dumbledore and Sirius waiting for them. "Boys, if you would accompany me to my study please."

When they reached the headmaster's study, Dumbledore asked James and Sirius to wait outside. Snape walked into the study behind Dumbledore. He was in shock. "He's a… he's a… he's a bloody werewolf."

"I am very aware of Mr Lupin's situation," Dumbledore said crossly. "What were you doing tonight?"

"I… Black told me to go and press the knot. He said I'd get to find out what's inside the tunnel."

"And you thought you'd just go snooping. I am very disappointed. This is not the behaviour I expect from one of my prefects."

"But sir… it was Black…"

"You had a choice, young man. Don't you forget it!" Dumbledore was angry, "you risked your own life tonight not to mention Mr Lupin's and Mr Potter's. You will receive detention for a month and you will not breath a word of what happened tonight or what you saw inside the tunnel to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You may go," Dumbledore replied. "Send Mr Potter in."

"James sit please," Dumbledore sighed, "tell me what happened."

"I ran into Sirius. He was troubled but I didn't know why. Then he told me what he'd done so I sent him to find you and I went after Snape. He was already in the tunnel when I got there. I followed him in and pulled him out but he saw Lupin."

"Very well… that was very brave and rather reckless of you. You will receive fifty points for your bravery. Thank you Mr Potter. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Only that Sirius would never intentionally hurt anyone… not like that. He's good. He was angry and he lashed out. It was wrong but please don't expel him."

"I won't," Dumbledore smiled sadly.


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

**Chapter 15:**

**Halloween**

Sirius had been given enough detentions to last him until Christmas. Remus wasn't talking to him. James was barely speaking to him and he still hadn't put things right with Marlene. Somehow, the Gryffindor fifth years all seemed to have some idea of what had happened. Kate knew that Sirius had hurt Remus although she didn't know how. Peter had told Mary who had told Marlene and Lily the full story. Marlene was so shocked by Sirius' behaviour. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved could do something so cruel. Sirius tried to apologise to her for what had happened in the three broomsticks but she had retorted angrily, "what about what you did to Remus?"

Sirius was shocked. He didn't think anyone knew about that. "How could I date anyone who would do that to one of his best friends?"

Sirius had not known how to respond. He'd disappointed everyone… Marlene, James, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Peter. He'd betrayed Remus. He'd betrayed the one secret he asked him to keep. Sirius avoided the other Gryffindors for the rest of the week. He even hid out in the library. He only saw James at Quidditch practice. He avoided meal times instead choosing to eat in the kitchens.

* * *

On Halloween night he prepared for the party. He hadn't gotten himself a date. He was going as the grim. He hoped that he'd at least get to see Marlene and perhaps try and put things right with Remus but he wasn't going to count on it.

Several minutes later he entered the party and saw his friends gathered together at a table. James was dressed as a vampire. Remus was a zombie. Frank and Alice wore matching mummy costumes. Marlene looked beautiful in a lovely pixie costume. Kate was dressed as a werewolf and Lily was dressed as a muggle's idea of a witch.

He considered joining his friends but he wasn't sure he'd be welcome. James spotted him sitting alone. He got up and made his way towards him. He sat next to him and said, "what are you doing over here all alone?"

"I didn't think I'd be wanted," he replied honestly.

"You're always wanted, Si. You screwed up. Big time. But we still love you, yah mangy dog."

"But Remus… Marlene…"

"Are angry… but they still love you to bits. Come on, come join us."

Sirius nodded his head and followed his best friend towards the table where his other friends were sitting. No one ran off when he joined them much to Sirius' surprise. If anything they looked happy to see him. Lily placed a hand on his own for a moment, catching his eye, encouraging him without words. Marlene tried to look angry at him but failed. She smiled before kissing him on the cheek, "I'm glad you've come back to us."

* * *

**I know it's short but... sometimes they are... lol. the next one will make up for it. x**


	16. Chapter 16: Mary Macdonald

**Chapter 16:**

**Mary Macdonald**

One evening in the first week of November, James was sat in the common room talking to Sirius and Remus. Remus still wasn't talking to Sirius so instead he kept his head in his book. They didn't know where Peter was. Although James guessed he was probably with Mary. "D'you realise how much homework we've got? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Slughorn wants a foot on the uses of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Lifflilee. O.W.L year sucks."

Sirius mumbled in agreement. The portrait door opened and Peter ran over to his friends, "James – Mary… they attacked Mary…"

"Who?" James asked as he jumped to his feet.

"Avery… Mulciber," Peter replied.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked. He was on his feet as well.

"Hospital wing," Peter replied. "He tried to put her under the imperius curse."

"He tried to what?" James frowned.

"Shit!" Sirius was shocked.

"Is she ok?" Remus asked.

Peter nodded. He fell into an armchair, "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay."

The boys nodded in understanding. "Do you want to borrow the cloak?" James offered.

Peter's eyes lit up, "Could I?"

"Sure…" James smiled sadly. Peter ran up stairs, shouting, "thanks James!"

"What's got him so excited?" Evans and McKinnon asked from the portrait hole.

"I just told him he could borrow something," James told them. They sat with the boys around the fire. When Peter returned James smiled, "take this too." He handed the fat boy an old piece of parchment.

"Thanks mate," Peter said before turning towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going? It's after curfew!" Lily told him.

"Let him go Evans," James replied.

"No. I'm a prefect," Lily puffed out her chest. "What about you Remus? You just going to let him break the rules?"

"This time, I am."

"Huh? What because he's your friend?"

"No because his girlfriend is in the hospital wing."

"What's happened to Mary?" Lily and Marlene asked.

"Mulciber tried to put her under the imperius curse," James told her.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, "blooming heck."

Gradually the Gryffindor common room emptied. Lily and Remus went to bed at the same time and James followed quickly after them, leaving Sirius and Marlene alone.

Marlene yarned and went to stand up but Sirius spoke up, "Mars – have you got plans for Hogsmeade weekend?"

"No… not yet…" she wondered if he was finally asking her out on a date.

"I was thinking we could go… you know as… as friends if you like?" Sirius asked suddenly unsure.

Marlene sighed, _of course he isn't asking me out. I told him we couldn't get together. Why do I keep doing that? _"I'd love to. I'll see you in the morning. Night Sirius."

"Night Marlene."

* * *

A week later, Harry watched as his mother and her best friend Severus were walking across the castle courtyard, evidently arguing.

"…thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying, "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

Lily had reached a pillar and leant against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face of her best friend.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all –"

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny –"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His colour rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill –"

"Every month at the full moon?" Said Snape.

"I know your theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there –"

Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you –"

"Let me? Let me?"

Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once.

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not… everyone thinks… big Quidditch hero –" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were travelling farther and farther up her forehead.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Harry doubted that Snape had even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery. The moment she had insulted James Potter, his whole body had relaxed, and as they walked away there was a new spring in Snape's step…

* * *

**Please review...**


	17. Chapter 17: Deserted Classroom or Empty

**Chapter 17:**

**Deserted Classroom or Empty Broom Closet**

Their teachers were still reminding them constantly of the importance of their O.W.L.s. James got the feeling that their speeches where rehashed from last year and the year before that and the year before that. "What you must remember," Professor Flitwick had told them in his squeaky voice, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

They then spent over an hour revising Summoning Charms, which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their O.W.L, and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.

Transfiguration wasn't much better. "You cannot pass an O.W.L," Professor McGonagall had told them, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody is this class should not achieve an O.W.L in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work. Today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T. level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L."

James had struggled for about twenty minutes before he finally managed to vanish his snail. Even after twenty minutes of difficulty, he was still the first to manage it, much to Lily's displeasure. "Very good Mr Potter! 5 points to Gryffindor."

Lily had managed it after another ten minutes and the two of them had been let off their homework; everybody else was told to practice the spell overnight ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon. They had received so much homework recently that the pair were incredibly grateful to their teacher for the reward.

By the time the students went down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, the students were beginning to wonder how they would ever get this much homework done. They walked down the sloping lawn towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where their teacher Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them. There was a long table in front of her laden with twigs.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Kettleburn. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"

Lily's hand shot up, as James took a closer look at the twigs. They were tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Miss Evans?"

"Bowtruckles; they're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points to Gryffindor," said Professor Kettleburn. "These are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Evans rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Woodlice," said Lily automatically. "But they will eat fair eggs as well."

"Very good Miss Evans, take another five points. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. Today I think we will feed them woodlice so you can study them more closely – one Bowtuckle between three – I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started their Herbology lesson by lecturing them about the importance of O.W.L.s. James was getting rather bored about hearing this. He already knew what he wanted to do when he was older and he didn't need a career counsellor to help him work it out. He knew he needed to work hard. He had it all planned out. He would join the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organisation Dumbledore had forged against Voldemort and then after the war he would train as an aurora. James barely paid attention as Professor Sprout gave them yet another essay for homework.

James was starving. Sirius was complaining that he had detention that evening. "You kind of deserve it," James replied shortly.

"I know… I know… I just thought I ought to tell you I won't be at practice," Sirius blushed.

"Ok. Well don't worry about it just make sure you're at tomorrow's morning practice," James smiled.

* * *

The following day, James, Alice and Marlene were all exhausted following the previous nights Quidditch practice and they didn't receive five minutes to rest during the day. In Transfiguration they were continuing with practicing Vanishing Spells. Professor McGonagall had given Lily and James hedgehogs to practice on instead of snails making it that much harder. Professors McGonagall, Kettleburn and Sinistra (the astronomy teacher) had given them yet more homework.

"I can't believe how much homework we've got," Sirius complained, "it's totally getting in the way of all our other projects."

He was of course referring to their animagus training. "Yeah we need to get back to that," James replied.

Remus smiled at his friends, "how about at the weekend? Saturday night? We can work together and get the homework done on Friday night."

"Sounds good," the other marauders agreed.

* * *

Thursday went quickly and before they knew it the weekend was almost in sight. The marauders worked in the library on Friday night. They weren't the only fifth years working in their either. A group of Hufflepuff girls including Sirius' ex-girlfriends Britney and Lisa were sat at a table not too far away. The Slytherin boys were at the back of the library working on their charms homework. The Slytherin girls were making their way over to join them. They were giggling loudly. Annette Flint who had been dating Wayne Burke before his death went and put an arm around Avery before kissing him on the lips. "Already Avery?" she said loudly.

"Not bad Flint," Avery chuckled, "You? What are you girls up to?"

"Nothing much," Annette replied.

Snape frowned at her, mumbling something about it being a library.

Ingram Kindle sat on Macnair's lap, "won't you boys come back to the common room? We're bored," she moaned.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Macnair replied.

"We're doing homework," Snape told them condescendingly.

Ingram gave him daggers. Ramona Ledgeburn was giving Mulciber her best flirty look as she asked him to help her with her potions homework "in private." The two students left the library quickly after that. Colleen Stine and Florence Cornfoot – or Flo as everyone referred to her – tried to make conversation with Snape. Colleen had a bit of a crush on him. However, after fifteen minutes of him paying absolutely no attention to the girls, the entire group of girls left the table. Macnair complained, "What did you do that for?"

" Yeah – I was enjoying their company!" Avery added. "Come on Macnair – let's go to the common room."

The two Slytherins left Snape alone in the library to finish his homework.

There was also a group of Ravenclaw students working together by the door. Carmelita Donnie kept smiling over at James. They were still together after the last few months. She was sat with Dorcas Meadowes, Emmie Vance and Amos Jakes. "Did you hear that Jakes asked Emmie out?" Sirius told James.

"Really?" that explained why he'd seen them together so much.

"Yeah apparently so," Sirius whispered. "Weird right – I always just think of her as your ex-girlfriend. I never even thought she'd get with someone eventually."

James laughed, neither had he.

A few moments later the Gryffindor girls entered. Kate sat next to Remus and started discussing their care of magical creatures homework. Marlene sat opposite Sirius and engaged him in a conversation about Quidditch. The two of them had quickly returned to the good old days where they were practically best friends. They hadn't raised the idea of becoming more than that but everyone knew that it was inevitable. Eventually Sirius would gain the courage to ask her out and when he finally did she wouldn't be saying no. Mary kissed Peter on the lips before helping him with his transfiguration homework. James wondered where Lily would sit but he fought with himself not to look up. When he finally did, he saw that she wasn't there. She had made her way over to Severus Snape. He sighed. He pulled his gaze away from the red haired girl and pointedly looked at his girlfriend, trying to get her attention. When she finally looked up, he gestured towards the exit. They left together, in search of a deserted classroom or an empty broom closet.

* * *

**Please review. I've been really encouraged by what you've been saying in your reviews. I've been sick - that's why I've updated so much in the last week. So I'm really glad it's been worth the hard work.**

**Also check out my story on FictionPress - Same Girl, Same Fears**


	18. Chapter 18: I Need To Hear It Again

******Hiya. I really hope you like it. Also if you really like my writing please consider reading my story on FictionPress - Same Girl, Same Fears. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**I Need To Hear It Again**

The Gryffindors sat in the common room by the fire. They had heard so much about O.W.L.s and their future over the last few months that they now couldn't get it out of their minds. Lily asked her friends, "Do you know what you'd like to do?"

"Do?" Mary asked.

"In the future… after Hogwarts?" she explained.

"Oh…" Mary frowned, "I don't really know… I'd like to have a nice little book shop in Diagon Alley or something…" Mary wasn't overly ambitious. All she really wanted was a quiet life with a loving family. She couldn't imagine anything better than working part time in a bookstore and spending the rest of her time with her children and husband.

Alice didn't even think about it, "the second I leave here I'm applying to join the auror training program."

"Me too," Frank said, kissing his girlfriend's hands. It wasn't even something they'd discussed. It had just been something they had presumed since childhood. They expected the same from James too.

Kate laughed, "I want to get a job at the ministry… I'd like to encourage equality for so called half-breeds." Kate was completely unaware of Remus' sudden look. She didn't know about his condition but those words had been heavenly to hear.

"What about you Remus?" Lily continued.

Remus frowned. He didn't like his chances of getting his desired career. Werewolves didn't have much luck when it came to employment. "I'd really like to be a teacher…" Remus almost whispered. "But I doubt that will happen…"

Everyone looked at him sadly, except Kate. She smiled, "you'll make a great teacher – I can see you back here in ten years." Remus wished he could see himself through her eyes.

"Pettigrew?" Lily asked politely.

"Erm… I haven't really thought about it…" Peter frowned. He knew his answer was a simple one but he'd do whatever his friends decided to do.

"Potter?" Lily continued, "What about you?"

"I'll join the order – fight against Voldemort and then when the war is over I'll become an auror just like my dad." Lily was amazed by the conviction in his voice. He'd thought this through. It wasn't just a passing thought. This was a plan – a plan that had been formulating and forming in his mind for months… no years…

Lily nodded, "Black?"

"I want to join the order… if they'll have me. After that I don't know – open a joke shop or something stupid like that…" Sirius almost joked at his own answer.

Marlene grinned. She loved Sirius' silly childish ways. "I want to join the order too. I want to fight. After that I might join the ministry and become an unspeakable. I've wanted to do that ever since I was a little girl… I always wanted to be just like my mum and dad."

Marlene blushed. Sirius patted her on the knee, giving her his best grin. "What about you Evans?" Potter asked.

"I want to be a healer…" Lily told them quietly.

"I can see that," James said under his breath but Lily heard him. She looked up, caught his eye and blushed. She didn't understand James Potter and she doubted she ever would.

* * *

The following day was much like the day before. The Gryffindors focussed on their homework and their futures. James decided he needed some time alone so he grabbed some parchment and a quill and went to the secret garden where he intended to write to his mother.

_Dear Mum,_

He hadn't written to here since arriving at school and that had been months ago.

_How's things at home with you and dad? Dad hasn't been risking his life too much has he? I'm sorry I haven't written. I'd like to give you a valid excuse but I can't think of one. Sorry._

_Mum, tell me how you and dad fell in love again. I need to hear it again. I need to know it's possible._

_I still love her. They all think that I've forgotten her. They think I'm with Carmelita but she's all I think of. It hurts. I can't tell the guys. They don't get it. Sirius might – what with Mars – but it's different; she loves him back. Evans hates me._

_Anyway, how are the wedding plans going for Nance? I still can't believe she's marrying Lovegood. How is Cynthia? I miss that kid. Doreen and Dorian send their love. I've been watching out for them as promised._

_Did I tell you I heard from Astrix Alixate the other day? The old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He's playing for the wasps these days and his wife Etta plays for the Holyhead Harpies. He told me that they are having a baby! Doesn't that sound strange? Can you imagine having a baby in the middle of a war? I can't._

_I love you mum. Write back soon. I miss you._

_James. X_

* * *

The next few days proved to be incredibly difficult for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James had them practicing constantly. Their first match of the season was on Saturday and so James wasn't willing to waste a second. On Thursday evening, after trudging up to the castle covered in mud, James noticed an envelope on his bed. He automatically recognised his mother's handwriting. He ripped it open.

_James darling,_

_I've missed you! Everything is fine here – except that you're missing. Your father is ok. He's mainly been working in the office so he's slightly safer than normal. Thank merlin._

_I can't believe you want to hear that story again. I don't really know what to tell you. Your father was so arrogant in school; a true Potter I suppose you'd say. We didn't get on well in school (as you know). After school we attended the same parties and social functions but we never spoke. I often saw him watching me but I didn't know why. Our worlds were so different; both purebloods but from completely different circles. I was engaged to Crouch as you know but I didn't love him. Mother and Father had almost forced the engagement upon me and I was eager to please. It was Crouch that introduced me to your father. They were working together at the ministry. Crouch was very impressed by your father, who a few years his junior was well on his way to succeeding at the ministry. He always told me that your father would be minister one day. When he introduced us there was something between us from the first look. I'd describe it as fire, passion… the muggles would call it a spark… chemistry. We talked for hours whilst my fiancé worked the room – always the networker. I never cheated on Crouch but in my heart I was never his. I began writing to your father and I fell in love with him before we even kissed._

_I called off the wedding. My parents nearly killed me until I told them that I was in love with Charlus Potter. Although he was from a different sphere there was no doubting his blood. He asked my father for my hand the following week and we were married within the month. Those first few years of marriage – I'll spare you the details – were amazing. He was my world. Our only problem is we couldn't have children. We had both seen healers but they couldn't find anything wrong with either of us so we just kept trying but nothing worked. After almost ten years of trying we gave up and just enjoyed one another. At the ripe old age of forty, I found out I was pregnant. I can't describe to you how amazed I was. I cried for hours. Your father cried (I bet you can't imagine that but it's true). Then when you were born we both cried some more. You were a beautiful baby. Our story isn't a tradition one but it's our story. It's part of your story. Never forget that you were born to two parents who loved one another more than anything in the world and who wanted you more than anything this world has to offer. When you were born, I gave you all the love I had been saving for forty years._

_If you love her, show her my son. Stop being the idiot she expects you to be and be the boy I taught you to be. Don't play games with this Carmelita – if you don't feel anything for her you shouldn't be with her. You'll only hurt her. Sirius and Marlene are a silly pair._

_She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know you._

_The wedding planning is going well. I just wish that Nora and Michael could be here to watch their little girl get married. I know we never met them but I feel like I know them from what the kids have told me. They were amazing parents. I can't imagine missing your wedding day. I'm going to cry if I keep on with this. Lovegood is a good guy – slightly odd but sweet and he loves her. Cynthia is great. I went over to Nancy's for dinner yesterday with your father and Cynthia was reading to us. She really has grown up. Not long now and she'll be at Hogwarts – well… a few years._

_Return my love to Doreen and Dorian. Make sure they are eating their vegetables and doing their homework (maybe I should be telling them to do this for you actually – my little Ravenclaw angels). Thank you son; you really are a good boy._

_Astrix? He must be in his twenties by now. Goodness. How odd. A baby? I must say I can't imagine it either but it happens. People are often closer during war. They are scared… they want to make every moment last._

_Give Sirius a kiss from me (I suppose not literally – as I know you won't). Ask him if he wants to come to us for Christmas. We're having a big one this year. Nancy and the kids, Albus, Minerva, Lucretia and Alice and the Longbottoms are coming. I might cheekily invite Elphinstone just to wind Minnie up. I know… I know… I'm terrible._

_I love you son. Stay safe. Don't be reckless. And do your homework._

_Mum, x_

* * *

**I really enjoyed adding this back story. Hope you liked it. Please review. Also big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: Trust Her To Bring A Book

**Chapter 19:**

**Trust Her To Bring A Book**

Mid-November brought Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season. Harry could see the anticipation etched into James' face on the morning of the match. James had been training his team hard, much to their irritation. "Potter, you need to eat something!" Marlene told James from across the Gryffindor table. James looked slightly peaky. He was making the rest of the team nervous; James never got nerves. He was a cocky arse after all. James nodded but didn't even look down at his plate. Ten minutes later he was leading the Gryffindor team down to the Quidditch pitch. When they entered the locker room, James cleared his throat; "I don't know about you but I really want to win!"

Holly and Renee cheered excitably. "We're playing Ravenclaw but their team has changed a lot since last year…"

"We know James," Holly laughed, "you've told us like fifty times."

"Well humour me. I want to tell you once more. Marcucci is captain again this year but his team is better. His chasers have really improved. Cerrone particularly – she's really quick. They've got a new keeper – Carmelita Donnie. She's not bad but we know her weaknesses."

"Just make sure you don't go soft on your girlfriend captain," Sirius joked.

James scowled, "this is Quidditch – like that would happen."

James sighed before continuing, "Brandon Kyle is still pretty good with a bat but what you really need to look out for is the new beater; Dorian Jackson. He really is amazing."

"Too right he is," Sirius said proudly.

"They've also got a new seeker," James smiled, "and I taught her everything she knows. She's a bloody natural so watch for her Prewett."

Alice nodded, "I'll stop little Doreen getting the snitch even if I have to die trying."

"Good – just don't die and don't kill my adopted sister either," James laughed. "Guys – you know what you're doing. You are talented – hell, I think we might be the best team this school has seen in years. Stone be ready just in case. The Ravenclaws aren't as vicious as the Slytherins but you never know. Their captain really wants to beat us – it's his last chance."

Will Stone smiled at the possibility of playing in his first real match at Hogwarts. The third year felt slightly guilty for being excited about the prospect of a member of his team getting hurt. "Will do Captain."

"Same goes for you Ava," James nodded. "You may end up playing seeker or keeper today. If they are going to attack anyone, it'll be Alice or Holly. We can't win really without Alice and we will definitely lose without Holly – or that's what they think."

Ava Hobbs smiled, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Well, let's do this… for Gryffindor!"

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" they shouted together before exiting the changing room and walking out onto the pitch.

* * *

Harry grinned as he sat in the stand beside his mother. _Trust her to bring a book to a Quidditch match, _he thought to himself. She really did remind him of Hermione. Lily looked up quickly when she heard the commentary begin, "fantastic day for a Quidditch match! Great conditions considering it's November; not too much wind, no sign of rain… just some very excited Gryffindors and Ravenclaws."

There was applause from the stands, "And here is the Ravenclaw team… Howard Marcucci is said to have a pretty strong team this year. It's the seventh year's final chance at the cup… so Potter and the Gryffindor's better watch out. The chasers are Marcucci, Cerrone (pretty one that one… awefully quick on a broomstick too) and Paula Strickler. This year brings three new players to the team; Carmelita Donnie, Dorian and Doreen Jackson. Unluckily for Potter, he has invested interest in all free. He's dating Carmelita (yep girls that's right the beautiful boy is taken) and Dorian and Doreen are practically family. I don't envy him this match."

"And here he comes… James Potter leads the Gryffindor team onto the pitch. He doesn't look anywhere near as nervous as he did at breakfast. The Chasers are Potter, Arteage and Brenan. Following them onto the pitch are the dynamic duo; Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. The sooner they go out the better… I can feel the tension from up here."

There was much giggling from the stands. "Next we've got the keeper Holly Moresby and the seeker Alice Prewett."

There was a thunder of applause, "and their off."

* * *

**Well, I know it's short but I hope you like it...**

**Please check out my story on FictionPress: Same Girl, Same Fears.**

**Also... thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I love your reviews.**

**Last but not least, I thought I'd give you some hints to what is coming up...**

**1. Some news regarding the world outside of Hogwarts...**

**2. The Quidditch Result...**

**3. News from some family... some good/ some bad...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Work of Death Eaters

**Chapter 20:**

**The Work of Death Eaters**

The Gryffindor team were running up the Grand Staircase on their way to the common room. "Hooray!" Sirius was whooping. The others weren't much quieter. Everyone they passed, high-fived them excitably. They had won their first match of the season against Ravenclaw. It hadn't even been a close match. Alice had caught the snitch so early on that James had barely had chance to score and the opposing chasers hadn't managed to at all. The final score was 180 to Gryffindor whilst Ravenclaw hadn't even gotten ten points. James wouldn't have minded a slightly longer match but that didn't matter; they'd won.

As they entered the common room the room erupted with applause. After several people had patted them on the back Kate tapped Alice on the back, "you've got a letter Ali."

"A letter?" Alice frowned, "I wonder who it's from." She wasn't due a letter from her mum for a few more days. She quickly rushed to a comfortable chair and started reading.

_Dear Alice,_

_I hope you are well and that today's match was a success. I know James was rather excited about it. I don't really know how to tell you this… but I, I don't think your mum is doing very well at the moment. I promised that I'd watch out for her and inform you if there was any reason for concern. I don't want you to worry – I'm sure she'll be fine. I think she is just struggling without your father. She loved him very much. It's only natural to be slightly depressed after the death of a loved one._

_And I know what you are thinking! Yes even if it's over a year ago! Think about it – you still miss him. You probably always will. It gets easier with time but it never really goes away. She's been more withdrawn recently and I believe she hasn't been into work this week. At least that's what I heard from Mary Fairley; she works with your mum at St Mungo's. I will try talking to your mum and see what I can do. I'll let you know if anything changes._

_Aunty Dori. X_

Alice frowned as she folded the letter. She didn't know what to think. She thought back to how her mum had been over the summer; how hard it had been to be around her because of her mood swings and all the crying. Alice couldn't help but wonder if she should have done something to help then instead of hiding away with Frank, James and Sirius. She quickly noticed that tears were running down her cheeks. She rushed up the stairs and into her dorm room where she could think in peace and solitude.

Alice was not the only one to receive a letter. Each of the marauder's received a very shiny letter from Nancy Jackson.

_You have been invited to the wedding of…_

_Nancy Jackson and Xenophilius Lovegood_

_On the 25__th__ December 1975_

_Please feel free to bring a date_

_RSVP before November 27__th_

James quickly wrote a note to his girlfriend Carmelita asking her to be his date to the wedding before retiring to his dorm. He had a lot of homework to do and the common room was incredibly busy. Remus asked Kate if she would go with him as friends. Kate couldn't help but be disappointed but she agreed regardless. She loved spending time with Remus. Peter was sat with Mary when his invitation arrived and so he asked her immediately, "come with me?" he asked as he gave her the invitation to read.

"Sure," Mary smiled happily. "I'd love to. I love weddings."

Sirius wasn't sure what to do. There was only one girl he wanted to take but he didn't know how to ask her. He sighed and Marlene caught his eye, "what's up Si?"

"Just thinking," Sirius replied.

"About what?" she pressed.

"Who I'm going to take to Nancy Jackson's wedding," Sirius told her nonchalantly.

She laughed, "Well all you have to do is ask…"

"Will you?" Sirius almost whispered. He was terrified of her answer.

"Will I what?" Marlene was playing with him.

"Will you be my date to the wedding?" Sirius was outright blushing now.

"Yes," Marlene whispered in response. Sirius's frown broke out into a huge smile. He didn't say anything and Marlene turned towards her dorm. She left him looking like the cat that got the cream. He was completely made up.

Sirius bounded up the stairs to the boy's dorm and burst into the room. "James! James! Guess what!"

"What Si?" James sighed, he really wasn't getting very far with his homework. Not that it really mattered. The marauders had somehow managed to get a reputation for not doing their homework.

"She said yes!"

"Yes?" James was confused.

"To being my date!"

"Oh… OH! You mean Mars actually agreed to be your date!" James almost jumped up in shock, "Wow, that's big. We need to celebrate." He leant under his bed and pulled out a flask of firewhiskey. "To You and Mars!" He took a swig before handing it to his friend.

"To Me and Mars!" He raised the flask, coughing slightly as the firewhiskey burnt his throat.

* * *

The following morning, the Gryffindors were sat at their table waiting for the post to arrive. Alice looked completely exhausted as if she hadn't slept at all. Frank looked worried for Alice. Marlene and Sirius were looking at each other shyly on and off. When the post owls swooped in, several students received copies of the daily prophet. The front page had a large picture of a house fire.

_HOUSE FIRE IN SURREY – THOUGHT TO BE THE WORK OF DEATH EATERS!_

_A family of four were killed last night in an arson attack in west surrey. The dark mark was spotted above the house. This is what alerted the aurors to the attack. It is believed that the death eaters were offended by the family's blood status. The mother, a young twenty something muggle was married to a ministry of magic employee Duncan Pivate. They had two small children, both of which had shown signs of magic and were awaiting their Hogwarts acceptance letters in the next two years. The entire family were found dead in their beds. It is believed that the death eaters used Fiendfyre, a particularly fierce, magical fire conjured by dark magic as the muggle firemen were unable to put the fire out. This is not the first, or unfortunately the last of the attacks on muggles and muggle-borns this month. We will as ever, endeavour to keep you up to date on what is going on._

* * *

**please review...**

**Coming next...**

**1. the wedding...**

**2. Some news of the Order of the Phoenix**

**3. Animagus Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: I Promise

**Ok. So I really suck. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Work has been crazy busy... and it never ends. :( Anyway I really hope you like this chapter - I know any sappy girls out there will. It's a real girly emotional one (sorry guys).**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**I Promise**

The Christmas break descended upon the Gryffindor fifth years quickly. They were all returning home for the holiday to see their parents. The Gryffindors took a compartment on the train to themselves. About half way there the compartment door opened to reveal Carmelita, James' girlfriend. She grinned at James as she settled herself next to him in the already full compartment. "I'm so excited about the wedding," Carmelita commented with a giggle.

"It should be good," James agreed.

"Who are you taking Sirius?" Carmelita asked kindly.

Sirius grinned, "er… Marlene is coming with me."

"As friends?" Carmelita asked.

"No. It's a date," Marlene replied.

"Oh," Carmelita didn't look too impressed. "That's nice. Has anyone bought a dress yet?"

The rest of the train journey was pretty uneventful but when the train stopped the entire compartment got a shock when Snape entered, "Lily, do you need a hand with your things?"

James and Sirius scoffed, "If she did we'd be more than willing to help her out. She doesn't need your greasy hands all over her stuff."

Lily glared at the boys before levitating her trunk and following her best friend out of the compartment, "I don't know why you put up with them Lil."

"Me neither," Lily muttered.

* * *

Christmas day was very different at the Potter house this year. Sirius was present as always but presents had been opened the night before so that the family would have time to prepare for the wedding. A large marquee had been erected in the middle of the grounds and beautiful blue ribbons were adorning everything. Everything seemed to sparkle in the winter sun. The ground was covered in a heavy layer of snow and Mrs Potter couldn't help but wonder how her adopted daughter would be able to get down the aisle wearing heals in the snow without getting her dress covered. James grinned at his mother, "quit worrying."

Mrs Potter held her son closely before making her way over to Xenophilius' parents to introduce herself as adoptive mother of the bride. James and Carmelita sat on the second row next to James' parents whilst the other marauders sat a few rows back. Carmelita looked momentarily disgruntled when she saw Sirius and Marlene happily laughing together. James didn't notice though as the music changed and the guests quickly found their seats. James grinned when he saw Xenophilius Lovegood take his place at the front. He looked nervous yet eccentric. He was wearing the strangest dressrobes James had ever seen. The guests all stood to their feet as the bridesmaids began to make their way down the aisle. Doreen and Cynthia looked beautiful in their blue dresses. When the girls reached the front all eyes turned to the back once more anticipating the arrival of the bride. Dorian walked arm in arm with his sister nervously. She looked amazing, truly radiant. Several girls sighed as she passed them. She was stunning.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the official at the front began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"The couple decided to write their own vows. It is rather unorthodox but I gave them my consent when I read what they wanted to share. It was rather moving. Xenophilius if you could say your vows…"

"Nancy, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. I love you. And when I tell you I love you, this is what I mean: you are the one for whom I have waited. You have brought me more peace and steadiness than I have ever known. Your ready smile, your deep convictions, your passion and compassion, your beauty, your laughter, your sense of adventure, your intelligence, your wisdom, your faith, your courage, your kindness overwhelm me. I promise to give you the world. I promise to love you so much that you will never feel alone again. I promise to provide for you, your family and our children. I promise to be everything you need and to never leave your side. I promise to be yours and only yours."

By the time Xenophilius had finished both his mother and Mrs Potter were crying heavily and his bride had a tear rolling down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away in a loving gesture.

"Nancy, if you would…" the official spoke quietly.

"Standing here with you now is exactly where I was always meant to end up. Nothing has ever felt so right. With every beat of my heart I love you. I do pledge my life to you – I want to grow old by your side. I want to give you my forever. I promise to care for you, to love you, to protect you, to adore you. No one will ever be able to replace you in my heart. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to never hide myself from you but rather to share my inner most fears and feelings, secrets and dreams with you. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how – completely and forever."

Nancy was crying in earnest now yet she still managed to look radiant. The official cleared his throat, even he was welling up, "Do you, Xenophilius Lovegood, take Nancy Nora Jackson to be your lawful, magical wife for forever more?"

"I do."

"And do you, Nancy Nora Jackson, take Xenophilius Lovegood as your lawful, magical husband for forever more?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for all eternity."

The official wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Xenophilius and Nancy and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. "Ladies and gentlemen! If you would please stand and welcome the new Mr and Mrs Xenophilius Lovegood."

Everyone stood as the couple began to make their way down the aisle together. There was a rush of applause. The official quickly waved his wand once more and the chairs vanished as the marquee was transformed to make room for dancing. James led Carmelita over to his friends. "Should we grab a table?"

"Sure," Sirius grinned.

All the girls had tears in their eyes as they nodded. The band had begun to play and so the group of friends watched as Nancy and Xenophilius danced the first dance. They really did look amazingly happy.

* * *

**Please review - it makes me happy...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Speeches

**So, to make up for my rubbish lack of updating, I'm giving you an extra chapter tonight. You might not like it. I'm sorry to do it to you but I have such a beautifully sad and kind of depressing plot for S and M so this has to happen much to all of our disdain.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**The Speeches**

Dorian was stood in front of the wedding guests awkwardly, "I'm supposed to give a speech. Usually it's the father of the bride who gets to give this speech but as you know my sisters and I lost our parents several years ago. As devastating as it was, I know that Nancy kept our family together – with a little help from the Potter family," he tipped his glass towards the Potters, "Nancy is not only an amazing sister, but a fantastic surrogate parent. She has made sacrifices for us that go beyond her duty. She is altruistic – selfless. Xenophilius, I cannot tell you how amazingly lucky you are to have met my sister, let alone marry her. She is pure goodness and kindness. My father, Michael Jackson, would have asked you what your intentions were or he would have tried to intimidate you ever so slightly – Nancy really was his princess – but all I will say on his behalf is this… love her always, treat her well, protect her, treasure her, adore her. My father would have liked you, Xeno. He would have liked you – he was eccentric too. It's were Nancy got it from. Love her the way my father would expect you too. Love Nancy the way my father loved my mother and then I will never need to punch you."

There was applause and laughter throughout the marquee as Mrs Potter took Dorian's place. "I never knew Nancy's parents. I wish I had. I feel like I know them somehow from all the stories their children have shared with me. But even though we never met, I know that your mother would be incredibly proud today, Nancy. Nora Jackson would be so proud to see you looking so beautiful and so so so blissfully happy. I wish she could see you this day. Xenophilius look after her. She really is a most beautiful woman; kind and virtuous in a way that most of us could never even be."

Sirius offered to get the group of friends drinks from the bar. "Let me help," Carmelita offered.

James barely noticed her leaving with his best friend. He was happily distracted by his conversation with Remus. It wasn't until they hadn't returned ten minutes later that he began to wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Sirius, I like you," Carmelita was saying to the Gryffindor boy.

"Erm… look Carmelita, you are with James. He's my best friend. Not to mention I'm with Marlene."

"Who cares," Carmelita replied angrily.

"I care," Sirius replied angrily.

"He doesn't love me," Carmelita laughed bitterly. "He likes Lily."

"So… I love Marlene and I'm not going to cheat on her."

Sirius clutched the drinks tightly in his arms, preparing to return to his friends when Carmelita flung herself on him, crashing her lips to his. He didn't respond. He was in complete shock. He pulled away quickly, "what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily. Something caught his eyes; a red dress and long flowing hair. Marlene.

* * *

Marlene ran away as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe that he would kiss that bitch. _After everything we've been through… how could he…_

She ran into the house and up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. She sat on the bed, tears falling freely down her face. She quickly locked the door as she hear Sirius running up the stairs. He banged on the door, "Marley! Marley! Love, please!"

"Go away," she whispered.

* * *

Sirius stormed out of the house, "Potter – a word."

James looked shocked by the sudden use of his surname, "What's up Black?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your bint of a girlfriend, that's what's wrong!"

"Hey!" James went to defend her.

"Hear me out… she kissed me."

James automatically punched his best friend. Sirius crumpled, he hadn't expected that. "Would you listen to me?"

James nodded sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. He didn't really know why he'd responded the way he had. "I didn't react. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away but Marlene saw and now she's not talking to me. I don't know what to do."

"Oh…" James sighed. "I've got to go."

James turned when he reached the door, "tell her the truth."

"How?"

"How? Don't be an idiot! You're Sirius Black!"

* * *

Sirius sat outside of Marlene's room, his back against the door. "Mars, whatever you do… hear me out. You might not believe me but I'm telling you the truth. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back – not even for a second. I pushed her away just not quick enough for you to see. I love you… I'm so sorry. I know you won't believe this but do you remember what Xenophilius said in his vows?"

He waited for some kind of response but when none came he continued honestly, "He said that from the first moment he saw her, he knew that she was the one he wanted to share his life with. I didn't know that straight away… only because I was scared mind you – scared of hurting you, ruining it – but I did know that if I could have anyone in the whole world, I'd only ever want you. I don't want Carmelita. I love you. I love everything about you. I promised to wait for you… please don't make me wait in vain. Xeno promised to be hers and only hers. I've never been very good at that – everyone knows me as a player but you make me different. I am yours and only you can have me now."

There was a click as the door opened and Marley sat opposite him. "Why can't we seem to make this work?" she asked sadly, "I love you so much it hurts but things get in the way every time we try to…"

"Marley," Sirius frowned. He knew what she was about to say and he knew it was going to hurt them both. He felt tears prickle his eyes not that he'd ever admit it.

"I wonder if we're just trying to go against fate. Maybe this wasn't destined to work."

"I refuse to believe that," Sirius replied angrily. "I know that we're right for each other. No one could ever replace you in my heart."

"Sirius stop quoting them. You're just tainting their beautiful wedding with this awful moment."

"Marlene, please," Sirius begged.

"I think we should call it quits," Marlene frowned.

"I'm going to kill that bint," Sirius muttered angrily.

* * *

**It killed me to write this so please don't hate me for it... :(**

**Coming Next...**

**(as promised) animagus time!**

**The Order of the Phoenix!**


	23. Chapter 23: Mourning

**Chapter 23:**

**Mourning**

Sirius barely left his room over the next few days. As much as James tried to cheer him up nothing seemed to work. The night before the boys were due to return to school, the order was meeting in the Potter house. James took advantage of their presence to drag Sirius from his room. "Come on Si," James tried. "We need to know what they are saying."

"Why do we James?" Sirius retorted, clearly not interested in finding out.

"Because… because it might… Oh bloody hell! I don't know why but I'm saying we should so get yourself out of bed! NOW! No more mopping."

Sirius sighed but followed his friend out of the room several minutes later once he had gotten himself dressed. He quickly found James with pacing his room. "Do you remember in first year were Mippy made it possible for us to see what was happening in the ball room from the safe room?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't we get them to do it again…"

"because your elves will have been told that it is top secret and they won't do it."

"Ah… ok. Good old fashioned spying it is then. What should we transfigure ourselves into?"

"Huh?" Sirius frowned.

"How about ants?"

"If your mum sees ants in her house she'll flip."

"True… spiders it is then."

"Ewww must we?" Sirius looked almost sick at the idea.

"Transfigurant humana ad aranea," James said pointing his wand at his friend before casting the spell on himself as well.

* * *

The two spiders made their way towards the dining room where the Order were about to have their meeting. They hid on the window sill were no one would see them and waited for the members of the order to arrive. Dumbledore and McGonagall was the first to arrive. The spiders could hear Mrs Potter and McGonagall talking quietly about a muggle man called McGregor. "My mother wrote to me to tell me that he got married over the summer."

"Oh… and how do you feel about that?" Mrs Potter asked kindly.

"I… I don't really know to be honest."

"Will this change your answer?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I do love him. Elphinstone, I mean. I just feel so guilty."

"Why? If he's married? You know how Elphinstone loves you."

"I know but… I feel so fickle. Elphin said he would wait as long as I needed. Perhaps he will wait just a little longer. Besides now is not the time to marry. We're at war Dorea."

Mrs Potter nodded her head not that the spiders could see.

Gradually the dining room began to fill with the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Andrew McKinnon was stood talking to Mad Eye Moody whilst his wife, Alicia, sat talking to his mother, Hildegard. Dumbledore called everyone to take a seat.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with Mr Potter at his right and McGonagall at his left. "First I must tell you of one person who has left our ranks."

There was a murmur of confusion. "Not in the way you are thinking. She has not betrayed us. You will all remember when our dear friend Ignatius died. Obviously Lucretia took it hard. She misses her husband greatly. Sadly she is not handling it as well as we would like and she has fallen sick. Hopefully she will regain her strength and be able to join us once more when she is ready but in the meantime let us all do our best to support her. A broken heart has a tendency of destroying a person. Let's make sure that doesn't happen to our friend."

Soon they turned to matters of business. "Charlus, what do the aurors know about Voldemort's current whereabouts?"

"Not much to be honest. We have been tracking the death eaters to see if there is any pattern to their behaviour but so far there doesn't seem to be. Their attacks are sporadic and unpredictable. They do seem to be more prevalent in London but we do not believe that it is the location of their headquarters. We think it is simply because it is the capital."

"I see…" He turned to the room at large, "what do we know?"

"We know that the Giants have joined him. We sent envoys to the Giants but they were already raving about this new dark lord who would rescue them out of hiding," Fabian told them.

Gideon nodded in agreement, "I thought they were going to bloody kill us."

"Gideon!" Louisa scolded her son.

"Sorry mother."

"Andrew, have you heard any rumours from the purebloods you work with in the ministry?"

"They think that Voldemort is staying at old Malfoy's manor."

"Interesting," Dumbledore replied.

"Very well… as we know the dementors have joined him. Do we know if he has made contact with the Werewolves?"

Several people shook their heads, "very well. Alastor, if you could approach them please. Take Fabian and Gideon with you."

"Will do," the auror replied.

"Andrew, Alicia, can you try and research what could have changed Tom's appearance. He is so completely altered from his childhood self. I have my own theories but I want to hear yours."

The pair of Unspeakables nodded.

"Charlus keep us up to date with what the aurors know. Dorea could you try speaking to one of your cousins… see what they know?"

"Of course Dumbledore," Mrs Potter replied.

"Hildegard and Augusta will accompany you," Dumbledore added.

Louisa, Percival, if you could do the same – speak to your pureblood connections."

"Minerva, if you could keep an eye on our more junior death eaters please. Now if you would excuse me, I have a matter to take care of." Dumbledore walked over to the windowsill and picked up the two spiders that were sat there. He took them into the living room and pointed his wand at them, reversing the spell.

"Fancy that – James Potter and Sirius Black spying on a top secret meeting. Impressive bit of transfiguration that."

He turned to walk away but changed his mind, "you overheard things that you shouldn't have. It would be prudent of you not to repeat them. Even to Misters Lupin and Pettigrew." With that he walked out the door.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter... ANIMAGUS TIMES!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Potion

**Chapter 24:**

**The Potion**

The marauders spent the first week of term in the library. Lily watched them suspiciously. It wasn't like them to be in the library at all let alone on the first week of term. They had books piled around them as they tried to find the ingredients they needed to brew the animagus potion. Lily walked up to them, "you do realise the library is about to close?" she asked haughtily.

"Yes…" James replied, "key word there: about to." James didn't even look up from his potions book.

"Remus are you ready to go patrol?" Lily questioned, now ignoring James.

"Sure. Guys, do you want me to take any of these books back with me?"

James grinned, "we haven't read these four yet so if you take them we can read them tonight. Thanks Rem."

"No worries. See you in a while." Remus and Lily made their way out of the library.

"Do you think they will keep the curfew tonight?"

"Probably not. They never really do. It's more of a question of will they be caught."

* * *

Several hours later, the remaining three marauders made their way back to the Gryffindor tower with a pile of books. They hadn't been successful so far but James had a feeling that he had found the right book. Sadly Filch had almost caught them out of bed just before he'd reached the right page. They gave the fat lady the password and made their way over to the fireplace to continue reading. James flicked to the page and grinned, "Peter, get me some parchment and a quill."

"Have you found it James?" Sirius looked up from his own book.

"Indeed I have."

"Great," Sirius closed his own book and went to look over his friend's shoulder.

_Ingredient List:_

_Aconite Fluid,_

_Flobberworm Mucus,_

_Flabberghasted Leech,_

_Puffer-fish eyes,_

_Foxglove,_

_Galanthus Nivalis,_

_Goosegrass,_

_Belladonna,_

_Rat spleen,_

_Shrivelfig,_

_Lobalug Venom,_

_Tubeworm._

"That's one hefty potions list," James whistled.

Remus and Lily returned from their patrol at that moment and so Remus joined them, "you found it then?"

"Yep," James handed him the list.

"Found what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing to you, pretty Lily," Sirius replied.

Lily huffed before storming off, "I see why you like her Jamsie!" sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"How are we going to order this?" James asked, completely ignoring his best friend's words. "If we order it all together, they'll get suspicious."

"Each of us will order part of the list and then we'll get some from Slughorn's supplies," Sirius answered.

"Good plan," James nodded.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know," Sirius replied.

"Right Si you get the Aconite Fluid and Galanthus Nivalis," James grinned, "Peter you order the Goosegrass and Puffer-fish Eyes."

"Remus, if you can get the Lobalug Venom and the Belladonna and I'll get the Flabberghasted Leech and Foxglove. The Flobberworm Mucus, Rat Spleen, Shrivelfig and Tubeworm should be in Slughorn's supplies."

"Right-o" Sirius replied. "I'm off to bed."

* * *

Several days later the boys had received their deliveries and they had broken into Slughorn's supplies. They were now hidden away inside the room of requirements brewing the potion. It was due to take two weeks to complete. Lily was incredibly suspicious of the four boys' behaviour. She had asked the other girls about it but they hadn't appeared interested. "It's just what they do. They disappear for a while," Alice had told her.

"But… they were in the library."

"Yep… believe it or not, James actually likes getting good grades."

"That's not it… It wasn't school work… I just know it."

She had questioned Remus about it during rounds but he never gave her a straight answer much to her irritation.

* * *

When the potion was finally finished brewing, James poured it into three glasses. He reminded the boys of the incantation and said, "I'll go first."

He quickly drank the disgusting potion, "Transform humana in animali ut optimus reflectit cor meum et animam. Faceret illud novissimi. Fac is proprius sic ego mutare potest ego quotiens eligere."

James was surrounded by a rush of purple light as he was transformed into a beautiful stag.

"Wow," his three friends looked at him in amazement.

"My turn! My turn!" Sirius practically jumped up and down.

James transformed back with just a thought, "wow… this is soooo cool."

Sirius quickly drank his own potion and recounted the incantation. The purple light returned and he was transformed into a large black dog. James stroked him behind the ear.

Next it was Peter's turn. He stuttered over his incantation but he managed it eventually, transforming into a tiny rat.

"We need nicknames!" Sirius laughed, "come on… Remus has always been Moony. So… James, you're a stag so how about…"

"Antlers!" Peter tried.

The others looked at him pityingly, "no… but how about Prongs?" Sirius replied.

"I like it…" James replied. "And you can be Mutt."

"Ha ha…" Sirius frowned.

"Maybe not," Remus laughed, "Padfoot."

"Cool!" Sirius grinned. "And what about Peter?"

"He's the rat!" James replied, "maybe some sort of reference to his tail."

"Hairy tail?"

"Long Tail?"

"Wormtail," James decided. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**Please review. Really hope you like it!**

**Just thought the incantation means: Transform the human into the animal that best reflects my heart and the soul. Make it last. Make it permanent so I can change whenever I choose.**


	25. Chapter 25: Transforming With Friends

**Chapter 25:**

**Transforming With Friends**

For the first time in his life, Remus did not fear his transformation. Instead he was almost excited. There was a nervous tension among the marauders on the day of the full moon. Remus looked serious but the boys could tell that he was far less anxious than normal. Although he had tried to talk them out of their plan once or twice; scared for their safety, however James had chosen that moment to remind him of their newly learnt skill in the department of healing spells and Remus had lost the argument.

Remus was called to the hospital wing as normal, leaving his friends in the Gryffindor tower. James watched from a tower window as his friend made his way down to the whomping willow with the school nurse; Madam Pomfrey. The boys waited as the common room emptied before climbing under the invisibility cloak and making their way down to their friend's hide out. Peter was the first to transform; they had developed a perfect plan. Peter would lead the way. He was small enough to get passed the branches and hit the knot that would immobilise the tree. The other two boys would quickly transform and follow him down the tunnel.

Peter made it through the tunnel easily as he was so small and Sirius bounded down happily but James struggled somewhat because of his impressive antlers. When they entered the shack, they were suddenly at a loss for what to do. James pushed past his friends and began to make his way through the house. He entered a living room but it didn't resemble a living room. The curtains were torn and the walls were damaged. The wooden table had several legs missing. The sight was enough for Peter to consider running back to the safety of the castle but Sirius stood on his tail. Black eyes pierced into Peter's own eyes. There was no communication through words in their animal forms so they had to rely heavily on their body language and Sirius' said it all; "Leave and you will not be our friend. Leave and he'll feel abandoned. Don't be pathetic."

Whilst James' eyes mocked the rat, "are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

There was a screech coming from upstairs. The sound went through the boys' bones and left each of them shivering. James gestured with his head for his friends to follow him. He led them up the stairs towards the sound. When they reached the landing, he pushed a door open with his nose and was shocked by the sight that awaited him. There in the centre of the room was a wolf, a large yet somehow frail, sad looking wolf. It was chewing at its own leg in boredom. The three boys watched it for a few seconds before the yellow eyes lifted to glare at them. They weren't sure what to do. Should they approach him? Should they stay at a distance? Should they play dead? Should they bow? Play submissive?

The wolf made its way towards James. It sniffed him and there was recognition in his yellow eyes or at least James hoped that was what it was. The wolf then turned to the big, black dog and sniffed him. It barely even looked at the rat – it wasn't a threat. He stood to his full height and screeched, warning them off. James inched forward and rubbed his nose against his friend's cheek. There was an intake of breath from Sirius but the wolf did not react. He merely rubbed his friend's cheek with his own nose – he recognised his friend.

* * *

The following morning when the matron went to retrieve Remus from the shack, he was a different boy. He had far less bites and bruises than ever before and he seemed happier somehow, as if he hadn't just experienced a torturous ordeal. James, Sirius and Peter didn't notice their friend's absence as they normally did that day as they slept through most of it. When they woke, they had a quick dinner before preparing to re-join their friend for another night in the shack. James was shocked that they hadn't been seriously injured. Sirius had broken his arm whilst play-fighting with the wolf but that had been quickly healed.

Marlene was grateful for the marauder's absence that weekend. The situation between her and Sirius was really starting to get to her. The other girls however, were genuinely disappointed by the absence of the boys. Lily was the only one amongst them that was suspicious of their behaviour and when she'd told her friends, they had laughed at her, "Lils, when are you going to let it go?"

* * *

On Monday morning when they all reappeared for class, she noticed that each of the boys had a few bruises and cuts and it added to her suspicion, _they were up to something._ She sighed as she realised she was starting to sound like Snape. The marauders could barely keep their eyes open at breakfast on Monday morning but were woken harshly when there were harsh whispers surrounding them, "another attack?"

"Are you serious?"

"Who? Where?"

James' eyes darted open and he pulled Lily's paper out of her hands, "Oi Potter! I was reading that!"

"Well… you can have it back in a sec," he replied impatiently. He sighed when he saw that his father was still alive and returned the paper without even looking at the death toll.

Lily tutted, "stupid, pureblooded jerks… 107 dead. All muggles."

James sighed, "If it helps we're not all like it."

When Remus joined them later on in the day, Lily noticed a difference in his appearance. He was happier than normal and he didn't look quite so sick. She couldn't help but think that whatever those idiot boys had done it had certainly paid off.


	26. Chapter 26: They've Approached Me

**Chapter 26:**

**They've Approached Me**

Towards the end of February another full moon found the marauders heading down towards the whomping willow under James' invisibility cloak. As they made their way down the grand staircase, they saw a group of Slytherins making their way into an empty classroom. James couldn't help be curious about what they were up to. He exchanged a look with Sirius and the three boys changed their direction, _Remus can wait for a few minutes…_

The Gryffindors followed the Slytherins into the empty classroom. They were shocked to find the classroom full of Slytherins; there were at least ten of them leaning against the walls and sitting on the desks. Sirius' breath caught when he saw his little brother, Regulus sat towards the back with his friends. Alderete was stood at the front of the classroom, "Right – none of you know why we're here but we've finally been given a mission."

There was a murmur of excitement from around the room. "The Dark Lord wants us to break into the headmaster's study."

"Why?" Macnair asked.

"That is not of your concern," Alderete replied. "I will tell you this; we are stealing something…"

Alderete took a breath before saying to the student Death Eaters, "Black, Rowan – you guys, with the help of the other fourth years and perhaps some younger students will be responsible for causing a diversion."

Regulus and Alfredo nodded, "just make sure they don't know why they are doing it. If they ask, it's just a prank – perhaps attack some Gryffindors, they are always up for that."

"Fifth years – you'll be responsible for keeping watch. Get the girls to help you if you can. I know they're a little less keen to expose their allegiances. Try and talk Snape into it too – even if you have to lie to him – I want him in on this. I'm fed up of him avoiding me and I know that the Dark Lord is getting impatient too."

"Yes sir," Avery replied.

"The sixth and seventh years have all booked themselves appointments with each of the head of departments; McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Babbling, Vector, Kettleburn, Liffliliee, Pulham… One of them has even made an appointment with Binns."

There was a burst of excited laughter at Lacerete's last comment. "Myself and a few others will then break into the office and take what the Dark Lord wants. So… next week an hour after dinner the fourth years will form a distraction somewhere near Filch. Filch will fail to find any of the teachers because they will be with the sixth and seventh years, so Filch will have to go to Dumbledore. The fifth years will then keep lookout to make sure old Dumbles doesn't return before we're out of the office."

* * *

Half an hour later, the marauders made their way out into the grounds before transforming into their animagus forms. Their friend was waiting for them, his yellow eyes questioning why they were late. Soon the four friends were racing around the shack, having a whale of a time. They completely forgot about what they had overheard the Slytherins talking about.

Before they knew it the sun was starting to rise and the friends had to part. James led the three animagis out of the shack and back up to the castle. When it was finally safe to do so, they transformed back to their human forms. "Can you imagine how much fun we could have with Moony in the forest?" Sirius asked.

"It's too dangerous," James replied.

"But Prongs," Sirius frowned, "we could keep him in check. You know we could!"

James almost grinned, "We probably could… but let's see how things go in the shack for a while first."

Sirius nodded, "alright… Prongsy."

* * *

Lily and Severus were sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. "What's going on with you Sev?"

"What do you mean Lils?" The Slytherin replied.

"You've not been yourself recently," Lily answered.

"I've been distracted."

"Distracted by what?" Lily asked.

"Stuff."

"Slytherin stuff?" Lily pressed.

"I wish it were that simple," Severus muttered.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lily frowned.

"They've approached me."

"They?" Lily frowned, confused.

"The Dark Lord."

Lily's eyes grew, "what did you say?"

"The Dark Lord wants me to join them," Severus told his best friend.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked him sadly.

"I… I haven't given him an answer and I don't plan to."

"He won't like that," Lily whispered.

"Probably not," Snape laughed bitterly.

* * *

The Gryffindor girls sat together in the common room working on their defence against the dark arts homework. They were writing an essay on the Bat-Bogey Hex. Alice was flicking through her textbooks. Marlene was writing her essay in her elegant hand. _"The Bat-Bogey Hex was invented by Miranda Goshawk and turns the target's bogeys into large, black bats that flew out of their nose. The spell was invented by Goshawk in the early 20__th__ Century. Growing up as the youngest of nine sisters, she often found it difficult to get her older sisters to listen to her, and sometimes relied on the bat-bogey hex to silence them long enough to allow her to speak._

Alice laughed, "did you know that Goshawk used the hex on her sister Diadema to get her to return clothing she had borrowed without permission."

"Yeah," Marlene smiled, "she also used it on her sister Romilda to get her to keep out of her room when she didn't want to be disturbed."

Lily smiled, "not to mention that she used it on Tangwystl, her other sister to keep her quiet so she could do her homework… ring any bells…" Lily smirked at her friends as she twirled her wand in between her fingertips.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Next... the Slytherins Plot...**


	27. Chapter 27: The Headmaster's Study

**Chapter 27:**

**The Headmaster's Study**

James went to see the headmaster in his study on the day of the Slytherin's attack. He sat in front of the teacher distracting him for as long as possible. He checked his watch – not long now. Dinner would be ending and the Slytherins would be preparing to put their plan into action.

"Have you heard from my father recently sir?" James asked.

"Yes James… we spoke last night," Dumbledore grinned, "now will you kindly tell me why you came to see me?"

"I… I just need to be here," James replied honestly.

"Something is about to happen isn't it?" Dumbledore questioned, "tell me everything."

"The Slytherins are going to break into your study, sir."

"For what purpose?" Dumbledore asked.

"They want to steal something," James answered.

"But you don't know what?" Dumbledore frowned, looking around his study for something that he imagined the Dark Lord might want. "I won't ask how you found any of this out but James how do you plan to stop them?"

"Sirius, Remus and Peter are under my cloak just outside the door," James answered. "We're going to duel them… but not before Alderete goes for whatever it is that Voldemort wants."

"So that we'll be able to protect it better," Dumbledore replied. "They are going to remove me from my office with some sort of diversion I imagine?"

James merely nodded, "I will return as quick as I can then. I do not want you fighting seventh years, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," James nodded.

There was a rustling as the other marauders came in, "their coming." James joined his friends under the cloak, leaving the professor seemingly alone.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was sat perfectly comfortable in his study when Filch barged into his office. "Someone's made a right mess on the seventh floor… attacked the fat lady… given her a moustache."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore frowned, that wasn't enough to make him leave his study.

"No… Gryffindor first years been attacked. They've been stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Dumbledore darted out of the study.

Not a minute passed before the Slytherins entered the study. Alderete made his way over to Dumbledore's desk, "I wonder if the Dark Lord will give me old Dumble's job when I leave Hogwarts?" He sat in the headmaster's chair and had a quick look around the room as he put his feet up on Dumbledore's desk.

He quickly grew bored and got to his feet, "I wonder what he wants with it?"

"With what?" the other seventh year asked.

"The sword – Gryffindor's sword," Alderete frowned, making his way towards it, "Its Gryffindor's for crying out loud." He shivered at the thought.

"I'd be scared to even touch it," his companion replied, "don't want to get any Gryffindor germs."

"Good job your grubby paws aren't getting anywhere near it then isn't it," Alderete smirked. "Come on let's get it out of the glass before the old man gets back."

Alderete began to move the latches on the glass but just as he was about to remove the sword from its cabinet, it vanished.

"What the…"

"Where's it gone?" Alderete's companion frowned stupidly.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" Alderete hit the other boy over the head.

* * *

James stepped out from under the cloak, "are you looking for this?" He held the sword in his hand.

"Potter – how the hell did you get it?"

"I don't really know," James admitted.

Alderete threw a curse at James but he quickly put a protective spell around himself. "So why does Voldemort want Gryffindor's sword?"

"How would we know?" Alderete frowned.

"Do you mean to tell me that your precious Dark Lord doesn't tell you all of his little secrets?" James taunted them.

"Piss off Potter," Alderete hissed, pointing his wand at the fifth year.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sirius told the older boy as he threw the cloak off of himself, Remus and Peter.

"Really and what are you going to do about it?" Alderete laughed, "a bunch of Gryffindor fifth years…"

"Perhaps they won't need to do anything," Dumbledore said from the doorway, "I believe we need to have a little chat gentlemen."

* * *

Sometime later, James was called into the study once more. Dumbledore had told the seventh years that if they carried on the way they were going they would be leaving Hogwarts without an education. They had received a ridiculous number of detentions and they had been informed that the ministry were aware of their connection with Voldemort and as such they would be questioned and perhaps sent to Azkaban.

James still held the sword in his hand. "Sir, why did the sword come to me?" James asked.

"James, the sword saw in you all the signs of a true Gryffindor," Dumbledore explained.

"But what about Sirius or Remus or Peter? They are Gryffindors too," James asked.

"But you are their leader," Dumbledore told him. "They follow you. Your bravery leads them to be brave. Your courage gives them courage. Your goodness brings out the best in them. You have done amazing things for your friends, James Potter and for that reason, the sword recognised you as their leader."

James nodded, "I haven't that much for them."

"You accepted a boy whose family stood against everything yours believes in – yet you chose to see him for himself. You accepted a boy whose life had been tainted by a disease – yet you gave him friends even when you knew his darkest secret. You accepted a boy whose fear and uncertainty make him the worst Gryffindor I have ever seen – yet you chose to see something in him that was good. You didn't given them very much – you gave them everything."

"What will you do with the sword now that you know that Voldemort wants it, sir?" James asked the question that Harry had been dying to hear from his seat next to his father.

"There are secret places in this castle that the students know nothing about," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I will find it a home where Voldemort will not find it. Do not worry James it will be safe."

"Why do you think he wants it sir?" James couldn't help but ask.

"I have my fears that he would like to use it for some of the darkest magic of all," Dumbledore sighed. Harry knew what the professor was referring to. Dumbledore had always told him that he was sure Voldemort had wanted something from each of the founders to form a horcrux with but he had never found something from Gryffindor. Harry hadn't realised that Dumbledore had had his suspicions this early on; he really was the most magnificent, intelligent wizard Harry would ever know.

* * *

**Please review... I really hope you like this chapter. You might get a few more chapters in the next 24 hours - possibly... :) **


	28. Chapter 28: The Essay

**Chapter 28:**

**The Essay**

The marauders sat in the common room one evening in February. Remus was reading his textbook, Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap and James was revising the programme for Gryffindor's upcoming match against Hufflepuff. They had barely seen the Gryffindor girls since Christmas. James noticed Lily and Marlene walk into the common room. They didn't look towards the fireplace where they knew the marauders would be. They walked straight up the stairs and into the girl dorm. Kate and Mary walked in behind their friends. They both grinned over at the boys before following their friends up the stairs. Alice and Frank were the last pair to enter the common room. They shared a kiss goodnight before separating. Alice followed her friends up to the girls' dorm whilst Frank made his way over to join the marauders.

"Alright Longbottom?" James asked.

"Not bad Potter," Frank grinned as he sat opposite the fire.

"How's Alice doing?" James smiled.

"Alright, I suppose…" Frank sighed, "She's worried, I suppose."

James nodded, "makes sense. It must be really difficult for her being so far away when her mother is so sick."

Sirius looked up at that, "has she heard anything new?"

"No – same as ever," Longbottom frowned, "she's seeing a healer at St Mungo's but they don't seem to know what's wrong with her."

* * *

Although the marauders were known for their more entertaining exhorts they still had homework to do. The four friends sat in the library working on their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. The library was busy, it was almost completely full of fifth year students, sat at lamp-lit tables nearby, noses close to books, quills scratching feverishly, while the sky outside the mullioned windows grew steadily blacker.

"I hope this weather improves before the Quidditch match next week," James frowned.

Sirius frowned as he looked out the window, "yeah – really wouldn't want to play in that."

"I'm bored," James sighed.

Remus laughed, "You've barely been working on your essay an hour."

"Well it was an hour too long," Sirius grinned.

"Back to the common room?" Peter suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement from the other marauders. They left the library and set off for the common room. "Hey look who it is…" Avery laughed from across the corridor.

Snape turned his head to see the marauders, "Potter."

"Snivellius," James smirked. "Not with Evans?"

"Unfortunately not," Snape grinned, "but she's not with you either."

"No but she will be," James joked. "She's far too pretty to stay with a slimy git like you."

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. The marauders quickly pulled theirs out too. James opened his mouth to say an incantation but stopped when he heard someone coming around the corner. He put his wand down just in time to see the head boy coming around the corner. "What's going on here?"

"Absolutely nothing," Avery retorted, "at least nothing to do with you."

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Now get back to your common room."

* * *

James led the marauders through the corridors but changed direction, "where are we going Prongs?"

"We're going to see Hagrid," James grinned, "It's been a while."

They made their way down to Hagrid's hut where they found the half-giant outside by his pumpkin patch. "Alright yer four?"

"Hi Hagrid," James called. "How are you?"

"Nort bad," Hagrid smiled. "What about you? You ready fur the match next week?"

Sirius grinned, "Potter's been hard on the team – we're ready."

"We're almost ready," James laughed as he hit his best friend round the head.

"How are your parents James?" Hagrid asked.

"Pretty good," James smiled, "dad's working hard at the moment but other than that, everything seems good."

"Ah, I saw in the prophet yesterday that he's bin busy wi'h the ministry."

* * *

If the marauders thought that their teachers would let up about O.W.L.s later in the year they were sadly mistaken. If anything their teachers seemed to be talking more about O.W.L.s than ever before and giving them more homework than at any point in their Hogwarts Experiences. In potions they had been brewing the Draught of Peace and now Professor Slughorn wanted them to write an essay on how to make it for homework. In Muggle Studies they were going over Muggle Government and James couldn't understand a work of it. They had been studying Hippogriffs and Thestrals in Care of Magical Creatures. They'd even been given the option of riding of their back much to James' excitement.

Professor Pulham had them studying Bombarda Maxima, a powerful spell that provokes explosions capable of bringing an entire wall down. "The incantation is Bombarda Maxima," the defence professor explained to his fifth year class, "it's very simple; merely point your wand at your target and sight the incantation."

He frowned at the class, "I think we'll take this outside. It could completely ruin my classroom."

The fifth years made their way downstairs and out into the grounds. Soon they were practicing the spell against a fake wall that the teacher had erected. The marauders were stood towards the back of the group. They were talking animatedly much to Lily's irritation. She kept turning around and shhing them. It wasn't only the teachers that were focusing on O.W.L.s. Lily was completely focused on the exams. They were months away but Lily was acting as if they were happening tomorrow. Whilst other students were enjoying an evening in the common room in front of the fire, Lily was sat in a corner working on her essay for Care of Magical Creatures.

_The Bundimun is a magical creature found worldwide. It is a greenish, many-eyed fungus that feeds on dirt and can destroy a whole house._

She was really struggling to focus. The other Gryffindors were really loud; especially the marauders. She kept throwing them evils but they seemed completely oblivious.

_Their presence is indicated by the foul stench of decay. The secretions of the Bundimun rot building structure, and if a house gets a large enough infestation it can collapse._

There was a loud bang over by the fireplace. Lily looked up and saw Peter had been turned into a teapot. _Stupid Potter – always showing up, _Lily thought to herself.

_Scouring Charms can clear out small infestations, but large colonies should be dealt with by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Pest Sub-Division)._

Lily sighed, she really couldn't concentrate. She glanced up and caught Potter's eye. He smiled at her but she refused to return it. She flicked her hair and returned her focus to her essay.

_Bundimuns are known to spit out acid that can seriously harm anyone who bothers it._

Lily frowned when Marlene came to sit next to her. "I hate him!"

"You hate him?" Lily asked feeling completely confused.

"Black," Marlene replied.

"Ah…" Lily frowned.

_Bundimun Secretions, when diluted, are used in some magical cleaning solutions._

"Are you even listening to me Lily?"

"Of course I am…" Lily smiled, "so when you say you hate him you mean that you still like him."

"No… yeah…" Marlene frowned, "I totally miss him."

_The Budimun Secretion also known as Bundimun Ooze, is a magical substance, produced by the Bundimun, known to be an extremely acidic substance that could rot a building's structure._

"I shouldn't miss him though."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because I shouldn't love him," Marlene frowned. "But I think I always will."

_When diluted, the secretions of the Bundimun are known to be used in some magical cleaning products._

"You love him?" Lily asked.

"I think so," Marlene replied honestly.

"You shouldn't waste that," Lily smiled, "I don't get it at all. I mean, I think he's a complete idiot but if you like him… if you love him… you can't waste that. Life's short."

* * *

**Please review...**


	29. Chapter 29: Overheard

**Chapter 29:**

**Overheard**

"Do you know what we haven't been doing recently?" James asked his best friends.

"Nope," Sirius and Remus looked over at their best friend.

"Pranks!"James grinned, "not to mention we've not had any confrontations with the Slytherins."

"That's not a bad thing," Remus frowned, "I personally don't like our little confrontations with the Slytherins."

"I love pranks," Sirius grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

James chuckled, "So I was thinking…"

"Oh dear," Remus shook his head, "I'm not sure that I'm going to like this."

James went on to describe his new prank idea. "The girls are going to kill you," Remus laughed.

"No Remus," Sirius grinned like the dog he was, "they're going to hate us."

At that moment, Lily walked up to the marauders, automatically diverting James' attention. "Lupin are you ready to go on patrol?"

"Sure thing," Remus stood up preparing to leave, "while I'm gone, why don't you guys keep going with this new plan to get us all killed."

"Oh, we plan to," James grinned.

As they were walking away, Lily turned to Remus and frowned, "what are those idiots up to?"

"Nothing much," Remus replied, "Just their usual stuff."

"Their usual stuff isn't exactly nothing much," Lily retorted.

Lupin chuckled, "maybe not…"

* * *

The boys quickly came up with a fantastic plan to prank the Gryffindor girls. Not that they'd admit it but they missed the girls. Things hadn't been the same in a while. Peter was the only marauder to spend much time with the girls. Even Remus seemed to be keeping his distance. "Oi Moony, how come you and Stone haven't been hanging out as much recently?" James asked as he crawled into place under Lily's bed.

Remus frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on," James grinned, "you obviously like her."

"Like her?" Remus choked. "I'm a werewolf."

"What's your fury little problem got to do with it?" Sirius asked from beneath Marlene's bed.

"It's not right," Remus replied angrily, "I can't… I can't force that on her."

"How would you be…?" Peter began to say.

"Shut up Pete," James called, "I don't see how it's relevant. She likes you so what else do you want? It's not like you can hurt her… she's safely locked up in the castle when you change."

"That's not the point," Remus was exasperated now, "I shouldn't allow her to develop feelings for me when it will ruin her life."

"Ruin her life?" Sirius scoffed, "she'd be bloody lucky to get a bloke as good as you."

"But I'm a werewolf… I'm never going to have a secure future. No one will ever employ me. I'll always be an outcast – why the hell would I force the person I love to share that sort of half existence?"

"You love her?" James breathed, suddenly shocked.

"It doesn't matter," Remus frowned, "she's not mine to love."

There was a silence that permeated the room as the four friends thought over their conversation. James was thinking about Lily. He wasn't stupid enough to think himself in love but he was certain he felt something for her; something more than the loathing he professed. He knew that he had told everyone he loved her at times – it hadn't been love, perhaps infatuation. What Remus was feeling was real love, James thought to himself. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Kate's. _Since when did my friends grow up? _James wondered.

Sirius was thinking about Marlene. Remus had a point. He couldn't be with Kate for a valid reason but Sirius didn't have that excuse. Marlene and Him were playing a silly game; hurting each other repetitively and there was no need. They should just get on with it and put things right.

Remus' thoughts were far sadder. He was almost dreaming a whimsical reverie of a pretty girl with blonde hair in a white dress. He could see her now before his eyes, looking at him with angelic blue eyes that professed their love as clearly as the most perfect blue sky. He could see that same girl with a child in her arms – a beautiful child with sandy blonde hair; his child – but soon the child was gone and the girl was no longer looking at him with a devoted expression. Her eyes spoke of hatred, loathing and distrust. She knew him for what he really was – a werewolf – and she no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Peter's thoughts were not sombre or happy but rather disappointed and angry. He was angry with James for telling him to shut up. He hated the way his friends looked down on him. Mary had commented on it a few times and it made him feel weak and unimportant. Mary was constantly reassuring him of his place amongst his friends but he couldn't see it. James was the leader, Remus the brains and Sirius the joker, but who was he? The weak, insignificant follower, that's what.

The door creaked open stopping the four boys' thoughts in their tracks. Lily and the other girls marched in together. Marlene automatically flung herself on her bed, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah… yeah…" Kate nodded as she took a seat at her desk to finish a letter to her mother.

"It's all that mopping you are doing over that dog!" Lily yarned.

Marlene glared at her best friend, "then what's your excuse? Drooling over Potter?"

"As if," Lily barked.

Alice laughed, "I'm going to bed – I'm beat." She grabbed her pyjamas and ran to the bathroom to change.

Mary sat on her bed and flicked through a copy of Witch Weekly, "Don't you miss him even a little bit?"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Potter – it's been so weird hardly seeing them recently."

"Why would I miss him? I only put up with those boys because of you girls," Lily replied heatedly.

"Oh ok… it just seems a bit of a shame. He's hot and he clearly likes you," Mary grinned before picking up her pyjamas and entering the bathroom just as Alice came back into the dorm room.

Lily sighed, "I don't know why you girls all think that me and Potter are made for each other… you are clearly wrong."

"Clearly…" Marlene laughed, "You've not heard of sexual tension."

Lily blushed bright red, "Excuse me! Potter and I do not have sexual tension!"

"Do too," Mary said as she returned to the room.

Lily grabbed her pyjamas and slammed the bathroom door. "No need for the hissy fit Evans!" Alice called between giggles, "I bet you girls anything they'll be together before we finish our N.E.W.T.s"

"I just wish they'd hurry up," Kate grinned, "If I have to hear how much she hates Potter one more time, I might actually murder them both."

The girls giggled happily, "says you Kate… you're always on about Lupin," Lily retorted as she jumped into bed a moment later.

Kate smiled as she finished her letter, "well at least I know when I like someone…"

"Yeah but you won't do anything about it," Alice frowned.

"What do you think I should do? I have no reason to think he likes me," Kate replied. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Hah! Don't like it now they are talking about you!" Lily smirked.

"Lily Evans, with a smirk like that you must be made for Potter because he has a matching one plastered on his face whenever he sees you."


	30. Chapter 30: The Prank

**Chapter 30:**

**The Prank**

The girls quickly fell asleep completely unaware of who was hiding under their beds. James cast a spell evoking a sort of ghost that he could control with a simple flick of his wrist. The ghost was soon joined by three other ghosts. The four ghosts looked just like their casters. They began to howl loudly. Mary was the first to wake. She saw the ghosts and started screaming at the top of her lungs. The other girls woke up to the sound of howling and screaming, "what the hell is going on?" Marlene asked as she tried to roll over and cover her head with her pillow, "shut up."

Alice and Kate merely sat up in bed staring at the ghosts. Lily leaned towards the ghost closest to her, "Potter?"

"LILY….. YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU MUST SAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!" The ghost whaled.

"How are you…?" she began to ask.

"Never mind thaaaaaaaaaaat," Ghost Potter told her, "Yooou muuuust saaaaaave meeee. Filch has killed us innnnnnnnnnnn his dungeoooooon… heeeeeeee sayyyyyyyyys nooooone will ever find ussss but I knoooooooow you willllllllllllllll."

"You're dead?" Lily started to cry. "Is this a dream?"

"Noooooooooo, EVANS! THIS IS NOOOOOOOOOOO DREAM," Sirius' ghost said before turning to Marlene, "I'mmmmmmm sooooooo sorry. I LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU MARLENE."

Remus' ghost barely said a word, his eyes just bore into Kate's with an intensity that caused her to hold his gaze, scared that he might vanish if she so much as blinked. She found her voice and whispered, "I love you Remus." She said it just loud enough for Remus to hear from his hiding spot under her bed. Mary was still screaming completely unaware of who the ghosts were.

James' ghost came closer to Lily, "you must save me Lily Evans – You must save me..."

With that the ghosts vanished. "James," Lily was on her feet in a flash, "Come on girls, we need to tell McGonagall."

"Tell her what?" Alice asked.

"Tell her that the… the marauders are… dead."

The girls made their way down the stairs and out of the tower. The marauders quickly returned to their own room and placed a sleeping charm upon themselves so that the girls wouldn't be able to blame them for the prank.

Moments later the boys' dorm room was flooded with light but the boys didn't stir. McGonagall and the girls stood in the doorway, "Look girls they are perfectly fine."

"But professor – if they are fine… what the hell was that?" Marlene asked.

"Language Miss McKinnon. I don't know… my guess is a prank."

"A prank?" Lily frowned, "I'm going to kill Potter."

"It clearly wasn't Potter. He is most definitely asleep," McGonagall replied.

"But then who?" Alice wondered aloud.

"My dear girls, Gryffindor is known for its pranks, it could have been any number of students. Make your way back to bed… chop chop."

* * *

The next morning the girls put particular effort into spending time with the marauders. They sat with them at breakfast and lunch and even Lily looked comfortable in their presence. She even made conversation with James over the news in the daily prophet. The girls insisted that they all do their homework together. Lily even explained how muggle government worked for James and Sirius much to their surprise. Marlene stayed by Sirius' side all day. She grabbed his arm on the way to dinner and pulled him into an empty classroom. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to fight anymore," Marlene told him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Sirius replied, "but I respect your decision… we can't keep hurting each other."

"But don't you think that's exactly what we are doing being apart?" Marlene asked.

"Perhaps," Sirius grinned, "What are you saying?"

"I love you and I want to be your girlfriend," Marlene replied.

"Really?" Sirius grinned.

"Yep…"

"You're not going to take it back or change your mind?" Sirius checked.

"Never," Marlene grinned.

"Good… because I love you too," and with that he leant down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

* * *

"Best bloody prank ever," Sirius said in bed that night.

"It was pretty awesome!" James grinned.

"Got me a girlfriend," Sirius smirked.

"Huh?" the other marauders asked.

"Marlene and I are back together."

"No way!" James grinned. "That's awesome!" He ran a hand through his hair; _I wish things were that simple with Evans._

Harry watched from the corner as his father talked happily to his best friends. Harry was sad to see Peter distancing himself from his friends. He was more reserved than he had been throughout his early teens. He still looked up to his friends and envied them but something was wrong. He seemed slightly bitter. Every word that they said that hurt him seemed to make him colder, _perhaps it's as simple as that… he was bitter, _Harry thought aloud. _Bitter and twisted._


	31. Chapter 31: Careers Advice

**Chapter 31:**

**Careers Advice**

James found himself spending more time alone in his secret garden than ever before. The other boys were spending more time with the girls now that Sirius was seeing Marlene officially and although Remus and Kate were not technically together, they were still very coupley and James hated feeling like a third wheel. Sirius and Marlene were incredibly happy together. James felt almost sick thinking about how much his best friend had changed. He was so very different with her. James worked happily on his homework in the spring sun. It was gradually warming up, it was the Easter break and so most of the fifth year students had started revising their O.W.L.s. James was amongst them, not that any of them knew. He had a reputation to uphold. He propped his text book on the ground and began reading. He made notes as he went, comparing the Hippogriff with the Griffin.

_A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse whilst the Griffin has the body, hind legs and tail of a lion. Hippogriffs are born from the breeding of a Griffin with a horse._

_Hippogriffs have steel-coloured beaks and large, orange eyes._

_The Hippogriff's talons are half a foot long and appear deadly._

_Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, and therefore an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them. Griffins are known to be fierce and therefore are often used to guard treasure._

_Hippogriffs are fiercely loyal and protective of those who have gained their trust._

_Hippogriffs eat mainly insects, birds and small mammals (i.e. ferrets) whilst the Griffin eats mainly raw meat._

_Breeding Habits – build nests on the ground and lay a single, fragile egg._

James was not the only one studying. Lily and Snape were sat in the library working on their Arithmancy homework. They didn't speak. Lily's focus was upon her work. Snape however, was watching Lily. He was fascinated by the look of concentration on her face. Lily looked up to see Snape watching her, "can you believe it's nearly time for our O.W.L.s?"

Snape merely sighed.

"It's not that bad."

"Says you… you're bound to do great."

"So will you," Lily countered. "You're going to get at least exceeds expectations in everything."

"Doubt it," Snape retorted.

"Do you know what you want to do when you finish? Hogwarts, I mean…"

"No idea…" Snape frowned, "what about you?"

"I was thinking either a healer… or a teacher… I don't really know to be honest."

* * *

Lily had prepared a revision timetable for both herself and Snape. With only six weeks left until the exams she was getting rather testy. She was not the only one. The seventh years were beginning to look panic stricken every time they saw a textbook much to James' amusement. Shortly before the end of the holidays, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower. There was also a notice on the board, which read:

_CAREERS ADVICE!_

_All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

James looked down the list and found that he was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at half past three on Monday. The fifth years took considerable time reading all the information in the leaflets.

"I think I'd quite like to be a healer," Mary told the others, "although they do need at least 'E' at NEWT level in potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms and defence… I'm not sure I can do that."

"Sure you can Mary," her friends encouraged.

* * *

"Take a seat, Potter," McGonagall smiled. "Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years."

James nodded his head softly.

"Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Er… can I be completely honest Professor?"

"Of course."

"I want to be an auror like my dad but not until after the war."

"Why not until after the war?" McGonagall frowned.

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"How do you even…?"

"Know? Overhead a conversation or two…" James had the decency to blush.

"I see…" McGonagall sighed, "Well… you'd need top grades for that. They ask for a minimum of five NEWTs and nothing under Exceeds Expectations. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror Office. It's a difficult career path, Potter, they only take the best."

"You will need to take Defence Against the Dark Arts at NEWT level. I would also advise… transfiguration, because Aurors frequently need to transfigure or untransfigure in their work. I do not accept students into my NEWT classes unless they have achieved exceeds expectations or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level, although I don't doubt you won't struggle there. You are already top of the class and averaging Outstanding."

"You should also take Charms and Potions."

"Yes Professor," James nodded.

* * *

James was not the only one to have his careers appointment on Monday. Lily sat opposite McGonagall with a frown on her face. "I really don't know what I want to do Professor."

"You must have some idea," Minerva pressed.

"I… I wouldn't mind teaching or perhaps I could be a healer."

"Very well… what would you teach?"

"Potions…" Lily whispered.

"Well… Dumbledore doesn't allow students to go straight into teaching. You need a bit of life experience first but it is definitely something to consider in the future. I suggest you take the subjects you would need for healing and see where it leads you."

"Evans you will need at least "E" at NEWT level in potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts. You are of course on target for Outstandings in all of your currect subjects so I think you will do just fine."


	32. Chapter 32: OWLs

**Chapter 32:**

**OWLs**

The weeks leading up to the exams saw the marauders in the library much to the teachers and student body's confusion. They worked hard but James and Sirius couldn't help themselves whenever Snape entered the library. They would curse him with a flick of his wand; giving him a wedgie or pouring water over his head. Even Remus had laughed quietly at the sight. Lily had tried to defend her friend but James and Sirius hadn't listened to her ranting. The Gryffindors had won the Quidditch world cup and James was delighted. Unfortunately the party had been cut short because the seventh years had been particularly stressed that night.

At the beginning of June there was a nervous buzz amongst the fifth year students; it was exam time. They no longer received homework from their teachers; lessons were dedicated to revision. Lily found herself more annoyed with the marauders than ever before. She hated James and Sirius' calm cockiness. She couldn't understand why they weren't panicking about the exams like everyone else. "How many hours revision are you doing a day?" She asked James one afternoon.

"Er… I don't really know," James ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"How can you not know?" Lily questioned, "this is only your whole future!"

"Er… ok."

* * *

Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. The marauders spend all weekend revising their charm knowledge. Lily had even brought her textbooks to dinner on Sunday evening. The fifth years' last minute revision went well into the evening. When the marauders finally went to bed, James and Sirius fell off to sleep almost straight away whilst their other friends tossed and turned nervously.

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. Lily could be seen practising incantations under her breath, Remus was rereading Achievements in Charming and Peter looked like was about to throw up. Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years milled around in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to their lessons, then, at half past nine, they were called forwards class by class to re-enter the Great Hall, which had been rearranged. The four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor Dumbledore stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet, he said, "you may begin," and turned over an enormous hour-glass on the desk behind him, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment.

James turned over his paper, took a deep breath and lowered his eyes to the first question: Give the incantation and describe the wand movement required to make objects fly. The exam went slowly. When the students finally re-emerged from the Great Hall, Lily had her head down as she re-read the exam booklet, re-reading the questions and answering them under her breath. The marauders were relaxed, sat on the stairs waiting for their lunch. They chatted happily about everything except their last exam.

After lunch, the fifth years trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they had been instructed to wait until called for their practical examination. As small groups of students were called forwards in alphabetical order, those left behind muttered incantations and practised wand movements, occasionally poking each other in the back or eye by mistake.

Sirius was the first of the Gryffindors to be called into the hall. James sat tapping his foot against the marble floor as he waited for his own turn. Harry was not surprised to see his mother's head inside a book. Harry watched as Lily was called into the hall. He saw her trembling hand on her wand; she was incredibly nervous. James and Harry both had their eyes trained on her as she left.

Time seemed to pass slowly in the little room. Before James knew it the Ps were up and he, Peter and Alice made their way out of the antechamber and into the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick sent the students towards the free examiners. Harry watched as James made his way over to Professor Tofty; the very same examiner that Harry had had in his fifth year, albeit he was quite a bit younger.

"Potter, is it?" said Professor Tofty, consulting his notes and smiling kindly at James as he approached.

"Right, well no need to be nervous. Now if I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me."

James did everything the professor asked. He was happy with his levitation charm and his colour change charm had been fantastic. His growth charm hadn't been amazing; unfortunately the rat had barely grown an inch. Although he didn't feel too worried; Peter had made far more mistakes than James and was barely holding back tears by the time his exam was finished.

As soon as one exam was over they began preparing for the next; transfiguration. The next few days felt chaotic for the fifth year students. Transfiguration on Tuesday, Herbology on Wednesday, and then on Thursday they had Defence Against the Dark Arts.

James, always arrogant in front of Lily couldn't help but boast as he waited in the Entrance Hall before the exam. "Evans, if I get more Outstadings than you will you go on a date with me?"

"You'd have to die and your body would have to decay until I couldn't recognise your ugly mut before I ever considered dating you," Lily replied hotly.

"Now… now Evans, play nicely," Sirius winked, as he stood some distance away with his arm wrapped around Marlene.

* * *

The students worked diligently in the Great Hall. Snape had written so much his hand was beginning to cramp when Professor Flitwick called, "five more minutes!"

James began to re-read what he had written whilst Snape used the last of his time to get as much more written as humanly possible. Harry remembered this memory; this was Snape's worst memory. James' hazel eyes scanned the pages for any mistakes whilst Harry watched. James yawned and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius sitting four seats behind him. Sirius looked completely at ease as he lounged in his chair. He gave James a thumbs-up. James grinned as he noticed that Sirius was completely oblivious to Jasmine Preswick's flirty glances. He really was completely taken with Marlene. Remus was completely focused on the paper in front of him as he reread his answers; he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

Wormtail looked nervous. He was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. James had started doodling; he had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters 'L.E.' with a sigh.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Flitwick, "very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.


	33. Chapter 33: Mudblood

**Chapter 33:**

**Mudblood**

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else –"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month…"

"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get "outstanding" on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly away as much as a foot before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They sat in their favourite spot under the old beech tree by the edge of the lake. James noticed the Gryffindor girls sat on the opposite bank. James kept glancing their way as he showed off with the snitch.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he replied, stuffing it back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," Sirius moaned, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Potions, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" he held out his book.

Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said quietly, "Look who it is."

"Excellent. Snivellus."

They made their way over to Snape. Lupin and Wormtail remained seated. "All right, Snivellus?" James said loudly.

Snape dropped his bag and pulled out his wand just as James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air before landing in the grass behind him. Sirius barked with laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

The students around began to edge closer, apprehensive and entertained at the prospect of a fight. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, James glancing towards the girls.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word," Sirius teased.

People were laughing now. Snape struggled against the jinx.

"You… wait," he panted, "you wait."

"Wait for what?" Sirius replied coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape swore and cursed them, "Wash out your mouth. Scourgify!" James said coldly.

Snape frothed at the mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair. Lily's thick, dark red hair was billowing behind her as she came towards the boys.

"All right, Evans?" James replied, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well… it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

There was more laughter from the surrounding students. "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James grinned, "go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs. OI!" Sirius caught Snape directing his wand at James. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, splattering his robes with blood. Suddenly, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny legs and a pair of greying underpants to the crowds delight.

Lily forced herself not to smile, "let him down!"

"Certainly," James did as she asked. Snape found himself crumpled on the ground but he soon righted himself with his wand up.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted, pulling out her own wand.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked in shock.

"Fine. I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared.

"I don't want you to make him apologise! You're as bad as he is."

"What? I'd NEVER call you a you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

With that she hurried away, "Evans! Hey Evans," James shouted after her but she didn't look back.

"What' is it with her?"

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius replied.

"Right… right." There was another flash of light and Snape was in the air again, "who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"


	34. Chapter 34: The Aftermath

**Chapter 34:**

**The Aftermath**

Lily avoided Snape and James for the rest of the day. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood. It just…"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends… You see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine," Lily said calmly.

"No… listen, I didn't mean…"

"… to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone else of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

She walked away from him and back into the common room.

* * *

The exams went quickly after that. Lily put all her energy into her revision. She would occasionally feel someone watching her and would turn to find either Snape or Potter watching her looking grieved. Lily was certain that regardless of the distraction that Snape had caused she had still done exceptionally well in Ancient Runes the morning after. When the exams were over, the fifth years felt an immense amount of relief. The Gryffindors threw a massive party. James was surprised by how much Lily let her hair down so to speak. She drank far too much and kissed a few boys. James sighed as he made his way towards the staggering girl. She was lifting another drink to her lips, "Evans, you've had enough."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"No but I do care," James replied as he pulled her into his arms and began to carry the protesting girl up the girl's staircase. For the first time ever the staircase allowed a boy access. James briefly wondered if the castle could sense his pure motives. "You need to sleep love."

"I don't want to," Lily told him like a petulant child.

James put her down on her bed, "why did you do it, James?"

"Do what?"

"Attack him," Lily yawned.

James blushed, "Sirius was bored." He had the decency to feel slightly ashamed.

"Oh…" Lily sighed, "thanks for ruining my relationship with my best friend."

"I am sorry about that, Evans."

"Whatever," Lily replied turning away from him.

James sat on the edge of the bed, "You probably won't remember this in the morning but I really do care, Evans. I'm so sorry for what I did; for what I caused him to say. I care. I'm sorry for hurting you; I hate to see you this way," with that he left the room.

* * *

The remaining days of term were spent in the grounds. The Gryffindors stuck together underneath the old beech tree. Sirius sat with his back against the tree with Marlene leaning against his chest as she read witch weekly. Remus was reading a book, "how can you be studying when we've finished for the year?" Sirius chided him.

"Because next year is approaching and I want to be ready," Remus replied. Kate sat beside him talking animatedly with Lily about what they planned to do with their summer vacations. Alice and Frank were stood a few meters away near the water's edge. Peter and Mary were making a daisy chain as they lay on their fronts.

James was the only one missing, "where's James?" Marlene asked all of a sudden.

"Erm, not sure," Sirius replied, looking over at Remus.

Remus shook his head, "haven't seen him."

At that moment James came bounding towards them, "alright?"

"Where've you been?" they asked.

"About…"

"Tormenting first years?" Lily asked.

"Chatting up sexy Ravenclaws?" Sirius teased with a wink. Marlene hit him across the head.

"Whatever you've been doing it probably wasn't anything good," Lily frowned.

James laughed, "Oh… I don't know. I think it was very good."

"Must have been a girl then," Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Nope…" James grinned. He wasn't about to tell them where he'd been. He'd been in his secret garden and he wasn't ready to share that with anyone. It looked amazing in the summer with all the blossoming flowers.

"So James what are your plans for the summer?" Alice asked.

"Not much… dad's working so I'll probably just hang out at home," James replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Alice grinned, "fancy some visitors like every day?"

"You and Frank are always welcome."

"I can't wait to go to Jamaica!" Kate said excitedly.

"I bet," Lily grinned.

"What are you doing Evans?" James asked seemingly casually.

"My family are going to the states for a month."

"That will be nice," James nodded. Lily nodded, smiling at James half-heartedly.

* * *

Soon the students were preparing to board the Hogwarts Express. Gryffindor had won the house cup again and there was a buzz of excitement about the castle. They Gryffindor fifth years shared a carriage to the station, "do you think a lot will change this summer?" Mary asked.

"Who knows…" James replied, "everything could change or nothing."

As they stepped out of the carriage, Lily glanced up and saw Snape with his awful friends, "do you think we'll make it through?"

"Of the war?" James questioned. "I hope so… but if we don't I want to know we died doing the best we could for the world that we believe in."

Lily nodded, as much as she sometimes hated him, James had a way with words; a maturity that centred her and gave her peace. They would be ok.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**I'll post a preview of the next book asap and start writing really soon.**

**Keep your eyes peeled! It promises to be an emotional start.**


	35. Chapter 1 (Preview): Letters

**Chapter 1:**

**Letters**

It had been almost a month when the letters came. James, Alice, Frank, Marlene and Sirius had spent most of their summer together. It was official; Sirius no longer lived with his family. His parents had finally kicked him out and he had ended up at the Potters. James couldn't be happier. He loved having his friend with him; it was far better than being an only child. Alice and Frank seemed to be avoiding their mothers and so had spent a large percentage of their vacation with James and Sirius. Marlene was another kettle of fish; where ever Sirius was there Marlene was also. They'd become closer than ever. So when they received their letters, they were all together by the pool in the Potters' grounds.

Lily was in New York when she received her letter. It had been an amazing month and she was due to travel back the following day. Kate had returned from Jamaica to find her letter waiting for her. Remus was sat with his mother at the dinner table when his arrived but most importantly Peter was just waking up from an afternoon nap when he heard the tapping of an owl at his window. Although in different places, the friends read in unison and wept together as one. _Dear…_

_I am much aggrieved to inform you of the deaths of Mr Alvinerz Macdonald (age 49), Miss Mary Macdonald (age 15), Miss Hannah Macdonald (age 12) and Miss Lauren Macdonald (age 10). Their home was attacked last night by death eaters and there appear to be no survivors._

_I am writing to warn you as it will be in this evening's copy of The Prophet…_

Peter sobbed, crumpling onto his bed; _she's gone. _He thought back to the time they had studied palm reading in divination and the teacher had commented that she had never seen such a short life line. _Who knew she would be right?_

The students had been expecting letters of a different kind that day and so when the other letters arrived, they were opened with less excitement than had been expected; they were in mourning.

"What did you get Lily dear?" Mrs Evans asked.

"All outstandings…" Lily murmured.

"Very good!" her father grinned, "that's my girl!"

James had gotten himself a handful of outstandings in transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology and defence. He had also just got one in muggle studies although her didn't honestly know how. He'd gotten exceeds expectations in care of magical creatures and an acceptable in divination.

Sirius had done almost as well; outstandings in herbology, charms, defence and transfiguration. He'd gotten exceeds expectations in potions and care of magical creatures and acceptable in muggle studies.

Remus had gotten all outstanding like Lily. Peter had managed to scrape through with all acceptables.

Frank had gotten exceeds expectations in everything except arithmancy where he had just managed an acceptable. Alice had gotten a complete set of Es. Marlene had gotten all Es and a few Os in care of magical creatures and charms. Kate had gotten Es in everything and had Mary received her letter she would have been pleased to find a happy array of one outstanding, two exceeds expectations, and six acceptable. However, she would never know of her own success.

* * *

**Please review! I'm going to post this as the first chapter so you can all get following tonight for my next soon to come update...**


End file.
